In My Dreams
by brokenpens
Summary: Dreams are said to take us where we belong. So, for two unlikely people, their dreams take them straight into each other's arms. DmHg
1. Just A Dream

Author's Note: Okay, so this a Draco/Hermione romance. None of the events that happened in the 6th book has taken place in this story. And I know Hermione's parents are dentists, but I thought that profession didn't fit my story. So.. don't be mad that they aren't dentists. Sorry this chapter might be a little short. I'll update as soon as possible. (Waves) Bye bye!

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters... no jail time for me!

Chapter One: Just A Dream

_She ran in a constant sprint. She long hair chased after her, as the forest loomed over her. Draco couldn't see her face, and he couldn't call out to her. She was breathing fast; her back was all he could see. Her limbs were long and graceful as she dodged her way through the thick brush. She was wearing an all white gown made of silk. It held loosely around her feet, but snug around her waist. The straps were slightly falling off her shoulders, and a torn veil was tied to her hair. It must have been a wedding dress. Draco didn't understand what she was running from. He couldn't turn around and see if there was anyone chasing her. She suddenly stopped running. Her shoulders slouched in disappointment and the wind whipped through her hair and veil. She slowly began to turn around. Draco felt his heart race. She snapped forward to face him as Draco let out a scream. She had no face. It seemed to have been eaten away, leaving only bloody remains. She let out a cold scream, which echoed in Draco's ears. _

Draco snapped out of his sleep and sat straight up. His face was sweaty and his heart was still racing. His skin crawled as he remembered the faceless bride. He rubbed his eyes and reminded himself it was just a dream. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked around his room. It was a plain room, no special details or anything interesting. His drawers of clothes lined the wall opposite him, and his trunk for Hogwarts was resting next to his bed. His broom was leaning against his window, waiting for him to fly it. His bed was dressed in silver and dark blue cotton sheets. Except his comforter, which was made of the finest silk.

Draco ran his hand through his pale blonde hair as he pushed back the covers to reveal himself. He was only wearing a pair of gray pants. His chest was small for his age, but it was difficult to miss the muscles that formed there. His arms were slender but strong, and his legs were long and built for running. Each muscle was visible, lining the skin of his body. He had a milky pale color to him, but was still handsome. His eyes were a soft gray, sharp with anger and frustration. His whole life, girls had thought of him as gorgeous. But Draco never saw anything attractive about himself.

His bare feet walked the cold floors of the hall as he walked towards the bathroom. He had the sudden urge to wet his face with cold water; it always figured it was the cure to nightmares. Tall and skinny windows lined the main hall of the Malfoy Manor. A full moon poured it's light onto Draco as he peered outside. There wasn't a house for miles, nothing but trees and a bleak lake. He frowned, everything was so dead here. A white image caught his eye and Draco walked towards the windows.

Outside, on the balcony, there stood a woman clad in all black. Her silver hair was let loose around her shoulders and she stood staring at the ground. Draco unlatched the window and climbed out to meet her. She didn't turn around to look at him, but she knew he was there. Draco slowly approached her; she was too close to the edge.

"Mother? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it beautiful, Draco?" Draco tilted his head as he walked a little closer. She didn't move, or turn to face him. She kept staring into the night.

"Yes, Mother. Now, please, come inside. Father will be mad if he sees you out here." She laughed coldly as she began to step towards the ledge. Draco's heart skipped a beat. He out stretched his hand and pleaded with her. "Come on, let's go inside. Please…"

"This is it, this is the end. I can't live like this anymore. Maybe… maybe you could come with me?" She finally turned around and looked at her only son. Draco stared into her icy eyes. He could see madness inside them.

"And where are you going?" Draco felt so desperate, like a child standing before a giant. He felt his heart grow heavy as he watched his mother.

"No… I couldn't take you with me. Draco… goodbye." She climbed onto the ledge and stretched her arms out like wings. Draco's eyes widened with fear.

"Mother! Stop!" She ignored him.

"Goodbye." And with that, Narcissa Malfoy let her feet slip off the ledge.

"MOTHER!" She fell into the darkness, with her eyes closed. She smiled as she hit the ground, ending her life.

Draco fell to his knees, his heart must have been going the rate of a cheetah. His body trembled as he heard the awful thud of her landing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to crawl to the ledge, slowly. His knees scrapped the cement flooring of the balcony as his hands led the way to the edge. His throat was dry, and his stomach felt like rocks were weighing him down. He finally reached the edge, his fingertips latched to the banister that was supposed to prevent falling, but little it did to stop his mother. He peaked over the stone's ledge, and saw his mother. She was still in the position where her arms looked like wings, but now she looked so broken. Her hair was spread out onto the grass around her, and her body was limp. Her black gown spread out like a blanket over her lifeless body. Draco let out a whimper as he leaned back; he couldn't look at her. She was dead. His mother was dead.

((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&))

Hermione let out a cry as she sat straight up in her bed, her eyes wide with fear. He heart was beating against her chest. It had been a long time since Hermione had had a nightmare that actually woke her up in such a state. She sighed deeply and glanced around her room. It was a full moon outside, and the stars jealously shone in its shadow. Sometimes, Hermione could relate to the stars that didn't shine as bright as the moon. She thought about the dream that had woken her.

The woman was dressed in all black; her hair was the color of the moon. She was standing on the ledge of a stone balcony with her arms stretched out like wings. Hermione couldn't see her face that well. In her dream, Hermione was standing behind her. The woman took a step over the ledge and plunged into the dark depths below her. And then she heard it, the scream that pierced her heart.

_"MOTHER!" _

It was a voice Hermione had never heard before. It sounded desperate and scared. It sent shivers up Hermione's spine. She climbed out of her bed and walked into the hallway. Her feet were bare, and she only wore a nightgown made of silk. Her hair had grown long, and hung in loose curls down her back. Her hair was the color of caramel candies, and her eyes matched in a milky brown color. Her skin was slightly tanned and her lips were a pale pink. She turned down the staircase and followed it to the first floor. Her home was huge, but Hermione always felt so cold when she was here.

"Miss Hermione? What are you doing up so late?" A chubby lady in her mid forties came hurrying to Hermione's side. The lady was Claudia, the housekeeper. Hermione also remembered her as a nurse. Claudia practically raised Hermione herself. Hermione's parents were always busy and away from home, leaving their only daughter behind. Hermione's father was a doctor at the muggle hospital, and a famous one at that. He spent hours and hours away from home, practicing surgeries and all sorts of emergencies. He provided Hermione and her mother with a wonderful life, filled with fabulous things. But it wasn't the same. Hermione's mother was a whole other story. She loved to party, and go out with her friends. She liked to go to dance clubs and stay out all hours of the night. When Hermione was little, she used to try to stay up and wait for her. But she grew up and matured, she realized neither of them would be home till the next day… if that.

"I had a bad dream." Claudia was hired shortly after Hermione was born. Mrs. Granger simply didn't have the time to take care of a baby, and neither did Dr. Granger. Hermione felt more like her daughter than her own parents'.

"Oh, you poor dear! Would you like some hot chocolate?" Hot chocolate: Claudia's cure for everything. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. There were so many memories of sitting in the kitchen with Claudia and drinking hot chocolate. Hermione seated herself at the counter and watched Claudia. Claudia slept in the spare room downstairs. She didn't have a family of her own, so she lived with the Grangers. She always considered herself the luckiest woman alive to be able to live with such a wonderful family. But Hermione never saw it that way. She didn't see anything wonderful about her family. They were strangers to each other.

"What are you doing up this late, Claudia?" She smiled as she poured a cup of steaming hot water. Its stream curled up and met Claudia's warm face.

"I was reading, of course." Hermione leaned against the palm of her hand, watching Claudia stir the water with the freshly added chocolate powder. She handed the hot mug to Hermione. Hermione took a wary sip, feeling the liquid slid down her throat and chest. She closed her eyes and finally felt warm. "Want to tell me about this dream?" Hermione took another sip and opened her eyes. Her mind flashed the image of the woman falling. She could still hear the voice calling out.

"A woman killed herself by jumping." Claudia gasped.

"That's terrible!" Hermione dropped her eyes to the spotless countertop. She explained every detail to Claudia. She told her about the voice screaming, and how it wasn't hers. She told her how she didn't know who the woman was, but it felt like she should. Claudia nodded her head and listened the entire time. "Dreams don't always makes sense at first, but things might clear up later on." Hermione yawned and smiled.

"It was probably just a dream."


	2. An Unseen Face and A Familiar Voice

Author's Note: Yippie. A new edition to the story. Thanks for all the reviews. It took me a little longer than I liked to update this story. Mostly because of homework and revising my other story. But luckily, I had tons of spare time tonight to update.

Notes about the last chapter: Yes... I know Hermione's parents are really dentists. But I choose something different for the sake that I wanted Hermione to have to go through family problems like Draco. For them to have a connection that way. Sorry. I'm bad ... I know...

Chapter Two: An Unseen Face and A Familiar Whisper

Draco felt the rain drip down his forehead, as if the sky was crying. The crowd was small, not many were allowed to come. Most of them were Death Eaters that hardly even spoke to his mother. Draco felt anger boil in his chest; none of these people really knew his mother. They were there for his father, Lucius. Draco shot him a glare from across the casket. He couldn't help but blame him for his mother's actions. She was unhappy, and no one understood the pain that she endured. He was her master, and he never let her forget that. He would yell at her, beat her, and degrade her. And there wasn't a thing Draco could do to help her. He was caught in the same web. His eyes fell on the casket. It was a sleek black wood, with white lilies on the cover. Lilies were her favorite flower. Draco felt his eyes burn, but he wasn't about to let himself cry. Not in front of these men, and defiantly not in front of his father. He couldn't let himself be seen as weak, or he'd have hell to pay. He mentally blocked out what the Priest was saying about Narcissa. He knew most of it wasn't even true. She wasn't a happy wife and mother, she didn't laugh or play, and she never once smiled like a morning sun. No, his mother was a cold corpse. Even before she died.

Draco watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. She was gone. The only one who knew what it was really like to be a Malfoy… was gone. He finally felt the weight of being alone. His shoulders slouched and he forgot his posture. He didn't care if he looked like a mess, and nothing like a noble pure blood. The only thing he was worried about was what it would be like from now on. Without her, all of his father's rage would be spilled onto him. He hated to admit it, but when she was around, Draco was able to escape beatings. She took it for him. Who will protect him now? Who will be brave enough to take the bruises that were meant for him? Draco felt sick as he realized there wasn't a soul in the world that would want to do that for him.

The casket finally reached the bottom of the horrible hole it was to be buried inside of for the rest of time. Draco sneered as the elves began to place the dirt over his mother's dead body. He wondered if anyone standing above her really cared about her. His father surely wouldn't miss her; he could have her replaced in a day if he wanted to. The rest were only here for Lucius. After the funeral, a meeting was going to be held in the dinning room. Draco wasn't allowed to go, Lord Voldemort had finally decided that Draco wasn't old enough to be a true Death Eater. His father had a fit, but in the end, he accepted his decision with a bow. Draco couldn't have felt more relieved. It never was his wish to become like his father: a servant. In Draco's mind, Malfoys never served anyone. Even the most skilled user of the Dark Arts.

Everyone began to file inside the bleak manor, but Draco stayed behind. The elves were working as fast as the could. Draco wished they would stop. He didn't like the idea of his mother being underground. He felt a sense of abandonment as the last layer of earth was added to her grave. She left him to face this by himself. He had no one to run to, he had no one's arms to hold him. No more comforting words of false hope for a better life, no hands to wipe his few tears, and no love to help him feel alive. He reached inside his pocket, and revealed a crushed lily. He closed his eyes as he let the flower fall on her grave.

What was left for him now?

((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&))

Hermione sat alone on the couch, studying her Ancient Runes book. Her eyes swept over the page, eating every word it produced. Her mind was blank to all of her troubles, and only concentrated on the book in front of her. It had always been that way for her, she found happiness inside books and knowledge. It was a refuge whenever things got a little too much for her. When things got rough, she'd distract herself inside books. She'd concentrate so hard, that her eyes would sting whenever she blinked. But she didn't care, as long as her mind didn't drift back to whatever had upset her.

Today, it was her mother. Lovely little mummy forgot all about her only child's birthday. There was even a post-it on the fridge that Hermione had written herself. But her mother was busy the night before, and came home with a headache. She poured herself into her bed, and slept the day away. When evening came, Hermione didn't get her hopes up. She knew her mother would forget. Mrs. Granger stumbled down the stairs with smudged make up and frizzed hair. Her face told Hermione everything she needed to know. It was another birthday alone. At least Claudia remembered. Claudia had treated Hermione to a day at the beach, filled with all the junk food Hermione's stomach would allow. She always felt spoiled with Claudia. Claudia did everything out of her way to make Hermione feel happy. And Hermione loved her for it.

Hermione knew her father would try to make up for it at least. He always worked on holidays or other important days. Hermione used to cry when he didn't show up, but that was when she still believed she had a family. She didn't believe that anymore. She came to realize things were different. When her parents found out she was a witch, they weren't the most thrilled parents in the world. Her mother was still sober then, and calmly told Hermione that it was her decision whether or not she wanted this. Hermione had never wanted anything more in her entire life. Hogwarts was a wonderful escape. It was far from home, and filled with wonder to keep her mind distracted. She loved to read all she could on magic, because secretly, she still wondered if it were all a dream. That wizards and witches didn't exist, and that she had made it all up. But each year she returned, she knew it was true. Hermione Granger was a witch.

She sighed as she put the book down. Her mind wasn't allowing her to escape tonight. She kept thinking about the dream, it was mostly the voice that haunted her. She could hear it clearing in her ears, as if she had just heard it seconds ago. She rubbed her temples and leaned back into the oversized cushions of the leather couch. She closed her eyes and tried to replay the dream. Maybe there was something she was missing. A sign she didn't see the first time. But as many times as she replayed the dream, nothing changed. She didn't see anything different, or anything that would give some sort of clue to its importance. She tossed the thoughts away and decided it was just a dream and that she shouldn't waste time dwelling on it.

Hermione was determined to make her this year at Hogwarts unforgettable. She planned to spend as much time with her best friends Harry and Ron as possible. She desperately needed them this year. She was sort of afraid of the idea of being alone. It wasn't that she didn't think she could make it; it was the idea of not having anyone to clean up her mistakes. No one to mop up her little milk spills, as Claudia liked to put it. She truly wondered if there was every going to be anyone who would catch her, if she ever were to fall. Like the woman in her dream, would she only fall and find death? Or would someone be at the bottom ready to catch her?

((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&))

_The faceless bride hissed as she glided towards Draco. Draco couldn't move his feet; it was as if they had a mind of their own. This was his dream… so why couldn't he stop it? Draco stood still, watching her approach. The bloody hole that was supposed to be a face was drawing nearer and nearer. Draco choked, he wanted to say something, but his throat wouldn't let him. He no longer had control. She was finally inches from him, he could see every vein in her bloody face. She crept slightly closer and whispered breathlessly into his ear. He wondered if she even had lips. _

"_Save me…" And without warning, she screamed. _

Draco's eyes popped open and saw the shadows of his room. He calmed his breathing and rolled over on his back. The ceiling loomed over him like a net of lies and dreadful memories. There were so many things locked away inside the walls and cracks of this house, Draco almost wished he could set fire to it. Draco didn't usually have nightmares, and now that these dreams started, he was starting to get worried about his mental health. Then he just figured he was being paranoid.

It was starting to bother him. He wanted to know the purpose to the dreams, if there was one. He wanted to know why of all things to dream of, he dreamed of a faceless bride. A bride that liked to scream a lot. Draco sighed and rolled back over to his side. He was sort of afraid to go back to sleep. He really didn't want another encounter with the faceless bride.

((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&))

_There was no one there. The stones of graves poked up from the ground, like teeth. Hermione stood alone next to a freshly made grave. Its stone was already covered in moss and was starting to chip away. But it didn't make sense, the grave was supposed to be new. It belonged to her, the woman who killed herself. Hermione looked up from the grave to see the figure of a young man. His back was facing hers, and he was wearing all black. Just like the woman. Hermione began to walk towards him, against her will. She could hear his breathing as she came closer to him. His hair was on fire, with its red and orange flames licking at the sky. Hermione tried to fight to stay back, but she kept getting closer. The young man stretched out his arms like the woman from before._

"_No!" Hermione cried out. She suddenly became terrified he would do the same thing._

"_You're too late." And with that, the young man burst into flames. It's heat blasted against Hermione's face, it felt like her skin was melting right off. Leaving her with only a bloody hole, where her face should have been._

**Not again…** Hermione moaned as she tossed herself on to her side. She kept her eyes close, but her mind was wide-awake. In two weeks she would take the familiar train ride to the one place she knew her presence was appreciated. She was ready for anything this school year would throw at her. Or, at least, she felt that way. She always felt very confident about anything. She didn't really fear much, except death. But even then, she felt she could tackle just about anything. It must have been the true Gryffindor in her.

She let her mind wander to more serious matters. Harry would sooner or later, have to face Lord Voldemort. And Hermione intended on being there for it. She wasn't about to let Harry face that monster by himself. She wasn't that type of person. She knew Harry was going to need her more than ever. There were nasty rumors saying Hermione and Harry were lovers – but Hermione could never picture that happening. She really hadn't felt an attraction to a boy – except Viktor Krum. He was the first boy she thought he had feelings for. And she often wondered… if he was going to be her last.

((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&))

Draco slipped down the hall and into the family library. His father was waiting for him. Lucius Malfoy was the kind of man whose face never changed. It always stayed the same horrible, disgusted, cold expression. He lazily blinked as Draco slightly bowed his head.

"What did you want, Father?" Lucious was standing in the center of a collection of large chairs. He motioned Draco to sit, and Draco did exactly that. He was terribly scared to disobey his father, even in the slightest bit. It would result is a painful lesson.

"I need to talk to you about your future." Draco swallowed. This wasn't the conversation Draco wanted to have with his father, if it were even a discussion at all. Lucius already planned Draco's life till he was thirty. And nothing annoyed him more than other people making his choices.

"What about my future?"

"Don't be stupid, Draco. You know very well what about your future." Lucius snapped at the younger Malfoy. His eyes lit with a fierce bitterness that made Draco's skin crawl. "You're to be a Death Eater, and I'm wondering whether you would rather stay here and train… or return to that pathetic school." Draco let his eyes fall to the floor. Everything in this house had a sad and lonely feel to it. The colors were bleak and gray. Nothing seemed happy here. It was just like its masters. Draco knew the answer his father wanted him to say, but Draco wanted so badly to return to Hogwarts. It gave him a chance to escape from the fists of his father. If only for a few months, it was more than enough to keep him strong.

"I want … to return…" Draco didn't finish. The minute he said, "return", his father's glare began to bore through him like fire. He couldn't bring himself to look up at him. "It's … It's just I want an education…" His father smirked. It was a similar smirk that Draco himself used. It disgusted him, but at the same time, made him feel superior. There weren't many times Draco got to feel like he was on top. But at Hogwarts, he was king.

"A ridiculous waste of time. You could be doing much greater things here. The Dark Lord would be most pleased, and it will grant you his favor." Draco cringed. He honestly didn't care whether the Dark Lord liked him or not. All he wanted was to live his own life.

"As long as you're my father, the Dark Lord will favor me." Draco really didn't like sucking up to his father, but it was the only way to avoid his father's anger. His father did always beat him, it wasn't until Draco started to defy him. He learned fast that was a bad idea. He never liked the idea of his father having so much control over him, but he always figured the minute he felt strong enough he would finally stand up for himself.

"Very well. Have it your way, I could care less. Just remember who you are, and what comes first." He strode to the door in a heated fit, Draco was only grateful he left the room. He took a deep breath and exhaled while closing his eyes. He was never more grateful the new year to Hogwarts was coming up. He couldn't wait to get back to Quidditch. He loved the sensation of climbing higher and higher into the sky, feeling no limits at all. It was his ecstasy, and he wanted as much as he could get.

((D&R&E&A&M&S))

_The fire slowly stopped burning, and Hermione could finally breathe again. She touched the skin on her face – it was a miracle she still had a face after that explosion._

_Explosion… Her eyes fell on the boy in front of her. His hair was still a silvery flame, but this time it wasn't actual fire. Hermoine felt herself approach him. Her feet carried her straight towards him._

"_Hullo?" Her voice forced its way out of her throat._

"_Who are you? Why are you here?" His voice sounded scared, almost as scared as she felt. He was nervously glancing around in front him, but he never turned around to face her._

"_Who are you? You're the one in my dream…" He began to panic, his movements were fidgety and his hands were twitching slightly. For some reason, Hermione felt extremely calm. Maybe it was his fear that relaxed her. There was something else too. Something Hermione wasn't sure of it, but it felt like this boy in front of her was someone she was supposed to know._

"_Get out of my head!" He began to run from her. Hermione felt her feet chase after him. She gave into her instinct, no longer fighting the outcome of this dream. He was fast, and Hermione found it hard to keep up with him. The distance between them was growing, and he was starting to look more and more like a shadow instead of a person. She felt desperate to catch up to him. She wanted to see his face…_

"_Wait! Come back!" That time, she truly meant to say the words that came from her mouth. He stopped, but there was still a good ten feet in-between them._

"_Stop following me. You're supposed to be dead."_

Hermione felt the sun beat on her eyelids, waking her up from another confusing dream. She blinked a couple of time before she rose from her bed. She slightly scratched her head and sighed. **Why does it bother me I can't see his face?**

((L&O&V&E))

"_Stop following me. You're supposed to be dead." Draco froze at the sound of his own voice. The faceless bride came a step closer; he could feel her pulse from where he was standing. How does she have a beating heart if she's dead? Draco thought as he heard her steps coming closer._

_He hadn't meant to run from her, but his feet panicked and brought him here. But when she cried out to him, he couldn't help but stop. There was something in her voice that reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it._

"_What do you want?" There wasn't a response. Or even a sound. He suddenly felt a warm hand touch his._

"_Wake up…"_

"Ah! Damn it…" Draco wrinkled his nose as he tossed himself on his back. His eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light that interrupted the darkness he preferred.

He blinked a couple of times and stared up above him. **It was just a stage. The dreams will pass, and you'll gain your sanity again. **He tried to reassure himself. But it was getting harder each time he remembered the voice that whispered to him. It was something about her voice that bugged him. He knew that voice…

Author's Note: Hm. I wonder why he Recognized that vioce... (rubs chin in thought)


	3. Meeting In Reality

Author's Note: (Grins) I couldn't help myself. I wanted to update asap on this story. It's starting to become my favorite. I forgot to say earlier, and you can slap me for this one, that this is their 6th year at Hogwarts. I know... I know... how bad of me to forget. Sorry!

Chapter Three: Meeting In Reality

Rain. Hermione glanced out the window as she twirled a strand of hair furiously. The sun was a pitiful yellow dot in the sky, blocked by the gray bodies of clouds. The rain was a constant rhythm, beating against the large kitchen window as if teasing Hermione. She narrowed her eyes, but she felt ridiculous for getting angry at nature.

Her father came through the archway - which divided the dinning room and the kitchen. He was wearing a black suite and fixing his tie as he hurried past his daughter. Hermione watched him fiddle with it; he never was good at ties. "Dad, here." She stood up and walked over to him. He gave her a hopeless smile as she began tying it for him.

"Thanks, Mione. I don't think I'll ever figure out these damned things. Where's your mum? We're going to be late." The Grangers were actually going out as a family. It must have been a year since they did something like this. Though, it was abusiness party, it was still family time together. And Hermione had never been more excited to spend a night in a room full of doctors.

Her father was a lot like her. He was tall, and built nicely. His muscles weren't anything to fuss over, but he did have some. His chest poked out like a lion's and his hair was combed back. He had a darker shade of brown to his hair than Hermione's but his eyes were exactly the same. They had the same passion and determination that Hermione's eyes held. He loved learning and he loved books, just like his only daughter. When he was a teenager, he was able to skip ahead to the grades higher than him. Hermione used to want to be like that, but now she only wanted to find herself. She wanted to know who she would become, instead of how close she could get to being William Granger.

"She's still upstairs." Hermione stepped away from him, and admired her handy work. She was admiring him in general. All her life she looked up to this man, but she never really knew much about him. She wasn't even sure of his favorite food anymore. But she smiled sweetly at him and acted like her world was at peace. It was the only thing she knew how to do.

"No, she's right here." Her mother's heels made a clicking sound as she walked across the kitchen floor to her husband and daughter. She was wearing a beautiful copper dress that matched her eyes and hugged to her curvy hips. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and she let two strands hang loose in curls. Hermione got her curly hair from her. Olivia Granger really was a gorgeous woman. "Hermione, I wish you would have let me done something with your hair."

Hermione was plainly dressed in a soft brown dress of silk and lace material. A flower pattern decorated the bottom, and the collar frilled around her neck and shoulders. The dress came to anend a little ways past her knees, and slightly showed that she was a very fit young girl. Her hair was let down, draping down her back like a curtain of waves and curls. She didn't wear much makeup except a little lipstick. And all of this bothered her mother to the point of insanity.

"I like it the way it is." Hermione stated firmly. She liked to look sensible instead of flaunty. It made her feel in control of how others saw her. Instead of looking at her features, they were looking at her personality. She dressed the way she felt.

"A girl like you should wear more colors. And your face would look so pretty against your hair if it was up…" Hermione's mother began to play with her hair, but Hermione swatted her hands away. She hated it when others touched her hair. She didn't like the feeling of their fingers tangled in her hair. Her mother furrowed her eyebrows at the younger woman but dismissed it with a fake smile. "Fine. You're beautiful either way." Hermione rolled her eyes behind her mother's back. She knew her mother was still trying to be the mother she used to be. But her compliments didn't mean anything anymore. They were as false as her.

"Alright, Grangers! Let's head out!" Hermione smiled at her father's bubbly personality. He was always so unaware of the negative atmosphere that rested above their home. Hermione grabbed her coat from the back of a kitchen chair and followed her parents to the garage. It smelled like paint and wood shavings. Hermione climbed into the back seat of the SUV. The leather seats were cold against the back of her legs as she buckled herself in.

"Will, I wish you would have worn that suite I laid out for you." Her mother whined as they garage door slid up, revealing the twilight of evening to them. Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. "It was brand new, and I bought it specially for this dinner." Hermione's mother also bought her a dress, but it was too small for her. Her mother must have had the idea her daughter was a twig when she bought it. That – or she was drunk.

"I like the one I'm wearing. It makes me feel like James Bond." Hermione giggled and Olivia glared. Hermione had always wondered what it was that changed her mother into such a cold woman. She never used to be like this, not until a few years ago. It must have been the loneliness. Her husband always is working – for days at a time. And her only daughter always flew off to her school to stay all year. No wonder she had changed, she was always left alone. Hermione bit her lip; this realization was hard to swallow. It made it just a little bit harder to hate her now.

"No one ever listens to me anymore. Hermione back there is the worst of all." Hermione stared out the fogged window next to her. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

((DM))

"What is taking him so long? We don't have all night!" Draco could here his father complain from the staircase. He rolled his eyes as he took one last glance into his mirror. His hair was slicked back like usual, and he was wearing an expensive muggle suite. Tonight wasn't going to be any sort of fun outing for him. His father was very good friends with a wizard by the name of Alden Russo, an Italian Death Eater. Draco didn't like him much. He played around with muggles too much. He even took a muggle profession, but not as his wife. Which was the only good thing about him. He was throwing a party this evening, and decided to invite the Malfoy family. He was probably only interested in getting in good terms with Lucius. So Lucius would give a good word to You-Know-Who. He let out a sigh and tightened his tie.

His father gave him a glare as he walked down the stairs to greet him. "Sorry, Father. I wanted to look my best." His father smirked and the nervous house elf he had been barking at scurried away.

"Very well. Perhaps we can go now?" Draco nodded and followed his father to the living room. They were going to travel by floo. Draco really didn't want to go, but he had no choice. His father was interested in Alden's theories and crazy ideas about how to get to the top. But there was something about Alden that freaked Draco out. But he couldn't place his finger on it. He shrugged it off and just thought maybe it was because he was such a prick.

Draco had never experienced missing someone like he had recently. His mother had been dead for only a couple of days, and already his father was whisking him off to parties. Draco wondered if he even mourned her. Would she go forgotten? Would everyone simply just forget there ever was a Narcissa Malfoy? Draco wouldn't, he promised her he wouldn't.

His father yanked on Draco's arm, forcing him to get closer. Draco watched as his father slammed the powder into the fireplace, sending them off into the Floo Network. They were going to be transport to a fireplace inside Alden's house - where the party was being held. But the fireplace wasn't in the main room. It was hidden inside Alden's study, where the muggles would never go. He felt his feet reach solid ground as they were suddenly thrust into the Russo mansion.

"Be on your best behavior. I won't have you make a mockery of me. Understand, Draco?" Draco smirked at his father as they traveled into the hallway. The lighting was warm, with candles dangling and placed in every place imaginable. Soft orchestra music could be heard from the ballroom, and there was a thick smell of food in the air. The place really was a mansion. The walls were painted to resemble gold, and the staircase was marble. The windows were long and skinny, but lined up next to each other for miles. A diamond chandelier hung from the dome ceiling. Malfoy Manor couldn't compare to this place, it had a happy feeling that his home would never know.

Lucius dragged Draco down the stairs and immediately found Alden. Draco squirmed away just in time. "I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink." Lucius shot him a warning glare.

"Do anything to embarrass me, and I'll have your head." Draco nodded and stalked away from his father. As much as the atmosphere was joyous, Draco still felt a heavy feeling on his chest. Maybe it was because his mother wasn't here. He wasn't used to having to deal with his father's friends alone. But he had plenty of time to get used to it.

He wandered into the ballroom. There were several dancing couples swaying to the soft music of the live band that played from the stage. Tables were lined around the dance floor, providing seats to tired feet. He sighed and slid inside a chair of his own. He choose a table in the back, he only wanted to watch and not be seen. The muggles around him were laughing and smiling, having the gayest time ever. Draco sneered and stretched out his legs. This party wasn't going to end any time soon. And he felt himself getting sick.

((HG))

Hermione gasped as she looked around the room she was entering. Everything seemed so magical, she could have sworn she stepped into the home of a wizard. The light, the smells, the sounds – it was all so much to take in. And it all hit Hermione the minute she stepped in through the door. She didn't think it was going to be this extravagant. She knew doctors were wealthy, from her own father's income. But she never could imagine this much money belonging to one person. Her eyes grew wider with every thing she saw. It was all so much.

"Well, he sure knows how to throw a party." Hermione's father grinned at her. "Why don't you go and have some fun? I'm just going to kiss butt with the alumni for a couple minutes. Me and your mum will find you before the dinner starts." Hermione nodded slowly, still taking in her surroundings. She wasn't worried about being separated from her parents, there was so much that fascinated her that would keep her busy.

She watched as her father led her mother into a crowd of serious looking adults. Her father didn't belong here, all these men and women seemed so uptight. Her father was a lighthearted man. **Stop fussing, you'll have fun with him later. **She scolded herself and began to wander into the crowd herself.

She wasn't sure where she was going. Hermione wasn't really thinking of anything else except how beautiful everything was. The candles that lined the walls gave off a soft orange glow that reminded her of Christmas. The smells coming from the kitchen, which she had no clue where that could be, was drowning her nose. She suddenly realized how hungry she really was. But what attracted her the most was the music that floated all around her. She knew there was going to be dancing, but she didn't know what kind of dancing. The music was drawing her to it, leading her to a room that literally took her breath away.

It was the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts. There were white tables lining the sides of the golden dance floor. The stage was cramped with a very professional looking orchestra, with violins, flutes, and all sorts of soothing instruments. She smiled to herself, she really loved the feeling this place was giving her. **To have such a home… the host must be a wonderful person!** Hermione never did catch the name of the man who was throwing this get together. All she knew was he worked at the hospital and he was a very important man to have as a friend. Her eyes scanned the crowd of people in front of her. Everyone seemed to be in the same state of awe as her.

And then she saw him. He was sitting with his back to her. But she knew who he was. She could never forget that color of blonde, or the awful posture he was modeling.

"Malfoy…"

((DM))

Draco bobbed his foot up and down in boredom. Sure, this was a nice place, but nothing was holding his attention. He was bored out of his mind. His eyes were glazing over and felt himself slouching more and more into his seat. He really wished something would happen.

"Malfoy…" He could have sworn he heard his name, but it was so soft his ears could have been playing tricks on him. It suddenly hit him. That voice… he knew that voice. He spun around in his seat, sitting up at once.

And there she stood, like a vision from a fairy tale. She was staring at him, with deep brown eyes. He didn't know what to say, she was taking the very breath from his lungs. It was the most cryptic thing he ever experienced. Hermione Granger was standing before him, and neither of them were miles near Hogwarts. He never expected to see her outside of school, but here she was. She was wearing a plain brown dress. It had a simple flower print, but it looked nice on her. It brought out the deepness in her eyes. Her hair was a caramel color, and seemed to be burning in the glow of the candles. His eyes couldn't blink.

"Granger." He was surprised he could speak after such a shock.


	4. Touching Dreams

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've update. I'm sorry. I got grounded for a long time. But I'm back! Thanks for the reviews. Keep readin'

Chapter Four: Touching Dreams

Hermione was planted where she stood, her feet refusing to move anywhere else. Her eyes were locked on the boy sitting in front of her. His icy gray eyes seemed to give her chills. He wasn't wearing robes, or even the color green. Hermione had never seen him like this before. His face wasn't the same, it was more gentle and less pale. His hair was the same though. Hermione tried her hardest not to gape, but it was becoming harder and harder.

"What are you doing here?" Draco sneered. His face immediately transformed

back into the Malfoy she knew. She thought she should be the one asking him.

"What are you doing here? This a muggle party." Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. The light from the candles danced on his face, almost entrancing Hermione. He really knew how to annoy her, even in the slightest ways.

"I don't think it concerns you." In one lovely, lazy motion he stood up from his chair was strolled over to her. He jammed his hands in his pockets and gave her a smirk. Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a cold stare.

"It concerns me when my parents are just in the next room. I have a right to know why someone like you is here. Are you alone? Or are your parents with you?" He gave a shrug and turned to face the crowd.

"My father is here. It's for a friend." Draco avoided the subject of why his mother wasn't here. He didn't feel it was any of her business.

"And who exactly is this friend? And why would a wizard be at a party full of muggle doctors?" Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance as Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't fret, Granger. Not everything is as dramatic as you make it. Wizards mingle among muggles all the time. You just happen to catch my father and I in the act. So, let's make a deal. We don't speak to each other, or even come near each other for the rest of the night. That way, we can both have a decent time." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He simply gave her a bored expression in return. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Deal." She spun around just in time to collide into the chest of her father. She looked up at him with a surprise. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Mione. Having a good time?" Hermione turned back around and made eye contact with Malfoy, who was still standing there. He wasn't showing in signs of leaving either. He smirked and looked up at her father.

"Yeah, I am." She didn't mean to sound so annoyed. It wasn't her father's fault Draco Malfoy showed up and ruined her night. She was rather enjoying herself before he had to make his presence known. She looked back at her dad, who was still smiling, but this time his eyes were on Draco.

"Who's this?" Hermione glanced at Draco and returned her stare to her father.

"He's Draco Malfoy." Her father's face lit up instantly. Hermione had never told him about Draco, so his reaction startled her. Her father took a few steps towards Draco, who was looked like he was quite under control, but Hermione could see a touch of nervousness in his eyes.

"I just met your father! That's a good man you have for a dad." Hermione's jaw dropped. Her dad met Lucius! "He says you go to Hogwarts too. So is that were you know Hermione from?" Draco smiled and looked at Hermione. She felt her whole world shake all around her. This was chaos… not only was Draco Malfoy here at this party, but her father was associating with his. Life was really throwing her for a loop tonight.

"Yes, it is." Draco responded. Her father lifted his arm and gabbed Draco into a very rough hug. Draco's expression was somewhere between the lines of fear and confusion. Hermione could only watch in awe. Never in her life did she picture her father hugging Draco Malfoy. Draco was released and he slightly stumbled before regaining his poise. He straightened his tie and glanced nervously at Mr. Granger.

"It's so nice to meet a friend of Hermione's from Hogwarts! She never has her friends stay for the summer, so I don't really know her friends. But here you are, and I'm sure glad you came tonight. Hermione really needed a friend tonight." Hermione felt her face flush with blood as her father kept talking. Draco was no longer smirking, but instead, just staring at her. His eyes weren't moving, and his face was unreadable. Her father put an arm around his daughter and beamed with joy. But the horror was just beginning.

"I'm glad to be here as well… Mr. Granger." Draco and Hermione locked eyes for a second, but Hermione could tell he was loving this. This was only giving him more material to use to his advantage. He had more things to tease her about the second her foot stepped into Hogwarts.

"Your dad was telling me that you play Qudditch. Hermione tried explaining it to me once, but I never caught on. I think it's great when young people join sports. But not my Hermione, she's a bookworm 100." Hermione blushed and looked away from Draco, avoiding his smirk.

"Oh yes, it's so hard to get her away from the library." **What is he doing? He's acting like we're actually friends!** Hermione shot him a glare, but her dad didn't notice.

"She's always been like that. Ever since she learned to read. I couldn't be more proud of her." Hermione rolled her eyes. She was getting a little edgy about this whole conversation.

"How about we drop the subject of Hermione Granger?" Hermione's plea was unheard. Her father kept going, as if this was some sort of game.

"Hermione has always been an overachiever. Just like her ole' dad, but she has her mother's heart. Hermione has a heart of gold. Don't you, cup cake?" Hermione felt blood rush to her face. This couldn't have been more disastrous. But we all know that's not true.

"Hullo, Mr. Granger." The silky voice of Lucius Malfoy sent goose bumps on Hermione's skin. Ever since her first year at school, this man had tormented her and her friends. Just the sound of his pompous voice made her squirm.

"Lucius! You never told me our children were friends." Lucius sent Draco a glare, and gave Hermione's father a thin smile. This was too surreal for her taste, like a nightmare.

"It must have slipped my mind." Hermione scrunched her nose. This man was making a mockery of her father! She wouldn't stand for it.

"Draco and I were never the best of friends." She felt Draco's icy eyes on her, but she didn't stop talking. "Matter of fact, we used to hate each other. He used to call me names and I used to beat him up." She laughed a little; both Malfoys were glaring pretty hard. "But I guess we matured and decided to put our differences aside." She grinned at her father. Draco looked away, slightly irritated.

"I don't remember you beating me up." No one heard Draco's comment. Hermione's mother came bouncing up to her husband, placing her hands on his chest and smelling of whine. **Drunk before dinner, just like mum. **Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother's behavior. She always acted a bit insane and wild during her hours of intoxication. But her father never seemed to mind. Hermione never had the guts to ask him about how he felt about his wife's new hobby. He seemed so calm and accepting, and it really pissed her off. Wasn't he upset even a little bit?

"Darling, dance with me. Like we did when we were dating. Please? I really, really want to dance!" She twirled around in front of him. Her father just smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, to keep her in place. Lucius was watching her, like a zoo animal. Hermione didn't realize she was staring at him until he made eye contact with her. For a split second, she could have sworn she saw emotion in those cold eyes. What emotion, she didn't know. But it was there, she swore it.

"If you could excuse us, I'm going to dance with my wife." **You're embarrassing, drunken wife. How can you smile so happily when she's a mess?** Hermione looked away, letting her feelings show on her face. She didn't care if anyone knew she was bitter. She had every reason to be.

"I'm going to find Alden. Draco, don't do anything stupid." And with a slight bow of the head, Lucius was gone. But Hermione could see tension in the muscles of his back. Something was troubling him.

"Gee, Daddy, thanks for the advise." Draco rolled his eyes and shoved his hands back into his pockets. Lucius was already out of hearing range, and most likely didn't hear the comment. Hermione suppressed a giggle with the back of her hand and looked at her dad.

"It's okay, Dad. I'll wait here until dinner." Her father could see the boredom and disappointment in her face. Hermione didn't come here to sit and watch her parents dance and her mother get drunk.

"Maybe you and Draco would like to dance?" Shock was a weak word to describe how Hermione took that suggestion. Her eyes widened and her hands clenched into fists. She was not about to let her father think for one moment she would enjoy that sort of gesture from Malfoy. But before a word of protest of even an excuse like tired feet could be muttered, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and tugged her away.

"We'll do just that, Mr. Granger." Hermione couldn't speak. Her wrist tingled under Draco's palm. Her father led her mother to a different part of the dance floor, probably wanting to let Hermione and Draco be alone. But that wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't protest, she was still rigid in shock and amazement. Her feet followed where he took her, and there was no way she could control them. He led her into the sea of moving bodies, deeper and deeper. He reached a decent spot and spun himself around to face her. He saw hesitation in her and decided to take control. He gripped her waist to bring her closer, and instinctively, Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders. She found herself staring at him. And he was staring at her too.

What was happening? Hermione couldn't answer that. The music was thick and heavy on her chest, they were close to the live band in the front. She felt their beats dance on her skin while she eye locked with Draco Malfoy. He was a light dancer, and knew the right ways to move his body with hers. She felt almost like flying. His hands were lightly hovering on her hips, as if afraid to completely take in her shape. Her own hands felt scared to touch him. Her heart was beating at a rate of a rabbit, thumping against her rib cage like a wild animal.

Those eyes… There was so much there, layer after layer. So many things Hermione couldn't reach. Emotions he never showed, thoughts he never spoke, and dreams he kept inside. They were all tucked safely behind his eyes. Eyes are supposed to be windows to the soul, but Draco's eyes were more like one-way mirrors. All you see is yourself. But Hermione knew there was more under her reflection. Things Draco would never let her see. She felt a sudden pang at her heart. What if she wanted to see those things? What if she wanted to know each and every layer? What if she wanted to see those emotions, hear his thoughts? What if Hermione Granger wanted to see Draco Malfoy's dreams? And maybe even touch them?

She quickly shook the thought away. It was the music that was making her think such things. This was all a nightmare. Just a crazy nightmare.


	5. In The Garden of Eden

Author's note: I think this chapter is a little lengthy. But I just couldn't stop typing. haha. Please review.

Chapter Five: In The Garden of Eden

Hermione was dangerously close. She couldn't look away, and her body lost all communication with her brain. She kept her eyes on him, making sure this was real. The lighting in the room made everything seem so dazed, that maybe she was dreaming this. Maybe this wasn't Draco. Hermione, if you truly believe that, you're crazy. She mentally scolded herself.

She was amazed at how his eyes were no longer ice cubes, but more like grey clouds on a dull spring morning. His hair didn't look as greasy either. Like feathers, Hermione thought. His skin was orangey from the candle glow, it brought out the features in his face she had always claimed as snaky. He was anything but a snake tonight. Though, his body moved as silky as one. Swaying slightly to the soft chorus of flutes and violins. Hermione kept her eyes on him, and tried to mimic his delicate movements. Hermione was never graceful, but tonight she felt like a ballerina. No one ever made her feel so fragile and elegant. But here, dancing with Draco, she felt like a true dancer. Her feet felt smaller and her legs felt stronger. Her body wasn't clumsily jolting back and forth and her arms weren't waving around like a little kid trying to take off in flighty. She felt coordinated. And it seemed to be because of her dance partner.

The music began to hit its climax, and Draco pulled her closer. Hermione widened her eyes but he seemed so calm. He wasn't even pretending to enjoy himself; his face was as blank as a white sheet. His hands crawled up her back, feeling the bones of her spine. His touch made her shiver and she finally closed her eyes. Taking in the moment, Draco gripped her hand and spun her away from his body. Her dress twirled around her knees, and she was still closing her eyes. He whipped her arm like a string on a yo-yo and brought her back to him. Her hands clung to him, begging him not to be so daring again. But he was having fun watching her squirm. He dipped her, running his hands down her sides. He wanted to see her eyes again, to know exactly what she was feeling. Hermione let her hands travel up his neck as he brought her close again. She slowly opened her eyes, and went back to staring into his. Draco felt the tingle of her hands on his skin, and it made his body react in a way he never dreamed. He decided she wasn't close enough.

Before either of them realized, the music was over and the crowd was clapping. Hermione snapped out of her daze and jolted away from Draco. She noticed he was a little confused at first. As if, he just woke up from a deep sleep. And maybe he had. Hermione felt out of breathe and suddenly dizzy. She needed fresh air. Without a second look at Draco, she vanished into the crowed and ran into the main hall. She sort of lost her sense of direction and began to panic. She spun around, trying to remember where the front door was. She turned to her left and felt a hard body make contact with hers.

She lifted her chin to see the famous Malfoy smirk dancing on the face of Lucius. Hermione cringed and stepped away from him. There was another man next to him, giving her a sweet and charming smile. His hair was black except for the grey streaks that lined the side of his head. His eyes were a charcoal black and his face was a very creamy brown color. There were wrinkles around his eyes, but he definitely could compare to Antonio Banderas.

"And who is this stunning young lady?" His voice was thick with a Latino accent. It made Hermione blush. She pushed a piece of sweaty hair behind her ear, she would hardly think of herself as stunning.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm just trying to find the front door." Lucius sneered and watched her with identical eyes of his son. Sometimes, Hermione wondered if Draco was just a clone, a mini Lucius created in an underground laboratory.

"Trying to leave, Miss Granger? Is my party that dull?" Hermione blushed again. She hadn't meant to sound so insulting. How could she explain that she felt like her lungs were practically stretching inside her because she just experienced the most enduring dance of her life? And with Draco Malfoy at that. What a second… HIS party? This is the host, my dad's boss! Hermione began to feel that panic again.

"Oh no, sir! I was just out of breath and looking for some fresh air." Lucius raised an eyebrow at her, but Hermione ignored him.

"How about I direct you to the garden? The flowers make the air the freshest you can get in London. May I escort you?" Hermione grinned as the man extended his arm like a true gentleman. She wove her own arm into his and blushed.

"Thank you so much." Lucius turned away in disgust, and Hermione's escort seemed to have noticed.

"I'll be back in a moment, my old friend. Besides, dinner is soon. Miss Granger, would you tell me about yourself?" Hermione watched as Lucius disappeared into the crowd. She felt a tug at her arm and realized she hadn't responded to the question. She smiled and let him lead her away. Such a charming man, Hermione thought.

"Well, mister…"

"Russo. Alden Russo."

"Well, Mr. Russo, what do you want to know?"

((DM))

Draco watched as Hermione had dashed away from him like a kitten in the presence of a bulldog. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down in his original seat. He scanned the crowd and found her parents laughing and holding each other. Mr. Granger was twirling Mrs. Granger around like a rag doll and she was laughing rather loudly. Her mother was a natural movie star. With her hair fancied and her dress clinging to her hourglass shape. She was a woman of luxury and money. Her lips stained with whine and her skin colored with the tanning lotion she probably uses every afternoon. Her breath was flavored with alcohol and breath mints, but her smile made you forget the mess she was. You fell in love with that sort of woman for one reason: she's a real doll.

But Hermione's dad seemed like the kind of man to have found another reason. The way he looked at her just told you he fell in love with her every time they were together. He knew her before she turned into porcelain, and still loved her even after she changed. Draco knew he was the kind of man to have hope someday she would go back into the charming wife he married. But for now, he would have fun with the party girl in his arms. Hermione's father seemed to be the kind of man who never believed anything was wrong, that everything would fix itself. He felt a twinge of remorse for Hermione. To have two parents who just let things go. He decided that everyone has defuctional parents, even Hermione Granger.

He looked over his shoulder, half expecting to see her standing there. But instead, what he got was a smack in the back of the head by the one and only Lucius Malfoy. "I've been looking for you everywhere. That nasty Mudblood girl distracted Russo right in the middle of a very important conversation. I want you to get rid of her. Russo has been asking about her all night. She's a distraction!" Draco rolled his eyes and turned to face his father.

"What could Russo possibly want with her? She's nothing." Lucius smirked. Draco hated it when he did that, it was like looking into a mirror. A mirror of the future, his future. And it scared him.

"He's interested in her because she's Potter's side kick. He knows she's the brain behind their little team of misfits. He believes she may be a key to this war. I would have thought you, my son, would have known that." He seated himself next to his son, letting his eyes take in the surrounding area. "Russo has an idea. And he was about to share it with me before that whore waltzed in. Now he's off playing the role of charming host and interrupting my evening. I need you to get rid of her, Draco." Draco noticed the change in his voice. He went from casual father to menacing mad man in two seconds flat. He sank closer to the table, like a little boy whispering a secret.

"And how do I do that?"

"You're a Malfoy, you'll think of something."

((HM))

Hermione felt the breeze slide over her like a blanket. She took a deep breath and leaned over the railing. The garden was beautiful. Filled with exotic flowers and ferns that Hermione had never seen before. The smell of grass and earth flooded her nose as she took in her surroundings.

A fountain was placed in the center of a circular stone path that wove through the jungle-like landscape. Trees lined the back of the garden where the seven-foot wall protected the garden and there were several benches along the way. There were birds nesting in almost every branch, and played the passer-bys their best songs. Butterflies danced from flower to flower, fluttering like mini angels. Moonlight and the silver glow of the hanging lamps poured onto the ferns' leaves like honey. Everything was so peaceful and perfect. Hermione stopped and backed away from the railing. Almost, too perfect.

"I call it my Eden." Russo stepped up next to her. Hermione glanced at him and then back at the garden. She began to feel eerie about the place. Something wasn't right. Hermione couldn't place it, but her stomach began to spin inside her just thinking about how perfect this place was. It seemed like everything was being told what to do, where to be. Like magic. She gasped and looked at Russo, who smiled innocently at her. "Is something wrong, my love?" Before Hermione could speak, another voice entered their conversation.

"Senior Russo, would you mind if I stole Hermione for a moment?" Hermione turned to face Draco. His eyes weren't on her, but on Russo. His smirk was decorating in pale face. With the glow of the candles, Draco returned to his pale complexion. He had his hands in his pockets, something Hermione noticed he does a lot. She turned away from him.

"I wouldn't mind at all. You kids have fun. Draco, where's your father?" Hermione cringed at the thought of being 'stolen' by Draco Malfoy. Neither of them noticed.

"Inside, of course. Probably sulking near the punch bowl." Russo chuckled and turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid to cut out time short." He gently raised Hermione's hand to his lips, and left a small kiss that tickled her skin. She blushed and put her hand back at her side as he bowed.

"It's alright, Senior Russo."

"Please, call me Alden." Hermione nodded her head as he turned and left to go back inside. Hermione felt the realization that she was alone with Draco. She turned back to the railing, hoping he would go away if she ignored him. She walked to the railing and leaned over, filling herself with its wonder. But her attempts failed. Draco followed her and stood next to her. He stared forward, not saying a word. The silence made Hermione uneasy.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Draco never took his eyes off the garden. Hermione felt annoyed at that, she wanted him to at least look at her.

"I don't know." Hermione stood straight up and faced him. She felt anger build up in her throat and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like it was that big of deal, yet here she was getting upset.

"Then leave me alone." Draco finally looked at her in the corner of his eyes. She felt herself being scrutinized from his stare. He was taking in all of her, and it made her feel like a piece of meat.

"I can't do that." His voice was milky smooth. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. He was so matter-of-factly, and it really got under her skin.

"Fine, do whatever you want." She turned away and walked down the stairs from the patio, leading into the garden. She wanted to come down there ever since Russo took her out here. She heard her shoes echo on the stony path as she walked towards the fountain. Its water sparkled blue and purple as it sprung from the mouth of an angel. It's wings spread as if trying to fly away, but trapped in stone. Hermione felt sorry for the little angel. It looked so happy, with its feet positioned in a pirouette form. He's dancing, Hermione thought. She closed her eyes and imagined the angel free to dance in the clouds instead of trapped in this garden. He would twirl and make spirals. He would be happy. He would be free. She wanted that.

She opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps. She moaned and turned to watch Draco strut over to her. His eyes were showing her something she wasn't familiar with; want. He pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around her waist. Hermione didn't even try to fight back, he was so much stronger than her. She put her hands on his chest as he brought her close to him. His eyes never left hers. He was watching her, wanting her. This was deathly terrifying to Hermione.

"Dance with me." Before she could protest, like she would, he began to sway against her. She followed him, just like on the dance floor. There was no music except the birds, but it was enough. He twirled her around and she couldn't help but smile. Draco stopped and stared at her for a moment. Hermione looked at him. He looked taken aback. Was it because I smiled? She thought to herself. He didn't waste another second and twirled her back into his arms. He stopped dancing, and Hermione watched him. This was a dream, it has to be. I'm not this close, I'm not about to…

Draco leaned in, and Hermione's heart felt like it was on fire. He leaned in a little more, his eyes giving off way too much emotion for Hermione to take in. His body felt so warm, Hermione decided this wasn't too bad. But he wasn't done getting closer. He pressed himself against her chest, and his hands moved up to her shoulders from her hips. He held her for a second, then finally closed his eyes. Hermione closed hers, wishing this was a dream. But it wasn't. Draco finished the last distance between them. He gently grazed his lips against hers. It lasted hardly a second before Hermione pulled away. Draco, still high of the moment, gazed at her as she huffed for air. She glared at him, and drew her hand across his face in a cold slap.

She ran from him again, for the second time tonight.


	6. A Dinner For Two

Author's Note: This chapter is a little lengthy, but I can't help it. Sorry it's still at the party scene, but it's an important part. You'll figure out why. Haha, at least, I hope you do.

Chapter Six: A Dinner For Two

Hermione couldn't believe how fast the ballroom had changed. The small round tables had been removed and replaced with long, elegant tables filled with carvings of angels and roses. The room was looking more and more like the Great Hall. The candles were put out and replaced by the light spilling from the chandeliers above the guests' heads. There must have been a hundred people there. The porcelain dishes were lined neatly in front of each red, plush chair and trimmed in gold. Even the glasses. There were bottles of whine in buckets of ice and soda for the younger guests like her. She felt like she was dinning with a king. And maybe she was.

Her parents were giggling next to her as more people entered the room. They all looked dazed, as if they were dreaming. This mansion is a dreamland, Hermione thought. Her eyes darted around, guiltily looking for a pair of blonde heads. She was curious as to where Draco went after their 'incident' in the garden. She hadn't meant to slap him, but she needed to get away from him. He was doing something to her she didn't want. Or, at least, something she wasn't sure if she wanted. The way they danced together, it felt like ecstasy. It was like the rest of the world disappeared it was just a blur of them. And the way he looked at her, she couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her mind. He never looked at her like that before. He never looked at anyone like that before. So why her? Why now? There were so many questions Hermione wanted answered. But she had a feeling they weren't going to get answered for a long time.

Her search for Malfoy ended when Russo walked over to her and her parents. He had a strut and poise of a king. He truly was royal. He gave her a smile, then turned to her parents. "William, Olivia, would you and your lovely daughter like to join me and my table?" Her dad looked like the geek who finally got asked to sit with the jocks. Hermione felt sorry for him, he was such a gentle-hearted man. And the men sitting at Russo's table looked like giants ready to rip his head off. But this was too good to pass up.

"Of course, Senior Russo! We would love to." Hermione's dad pulled back her mother's chair and held out his elbow to her. She smiled and latched onto him like a true Barbie and Ken. Hermione could only smile, and wish it was always like this. Russo held out his hand in a bow, making Hermione blush.

"May I escort you to your seat, Senora?" He used his accent to roll the R, which made her blush. Hermione giggled and placed her hand as delicately as she could in his.

"You may, Senior."

((DM))

Draco scanned the crowd, but she wasn't in sight. He didn't know what had come over him. After she slapped him on in the garden, Draco felt it was his right to explain to her the kiss was nothing. But that was the part he didn't know about, the kiss. Where did it come from? Why did he do that? She was only a Mudblood, so he shouldn't have even touched her the way he had. But the music, this place, it was all so entrancing. She looked wonderful, gorgeous even. He found it hard not to want to touch her. When they were dancing he forgot he was pureblood and she wasn't. All that mattered was finding a way to get closer to her. And it scared the living crap out of him. The second time they danced, was another thing he didn't quite understand. He didn't plan it when he walked out there to her. All he was trying to do was get her away from Russo, but somehow he ended up dancing with her and kissing her. She wasn't the only one surprised by his behavior tonight. It must be the house, Draco thought. It's the only explanation.

His father sipped lazily from his glass, annoying Draco even more. Lucius was to blame for what happened, it was his fault Draco was alone with her. If his father weren't such a conniving, sneaky worm, Draco wouldn't have had the chance to do anything stupid. Like kissing Granger. His father tapped his foot slightly, probably waiting for Russo to invite him to eat with him. Only the V.I.P guests ate with Russo. Lucius felt he deserved to be one of those. Draco didn't. But of course, the secret Death Eater came waltzing over to them with a silly grin on his face.

"Malfoy, come with me. You shouldn't be eating with commoners." His voice was above a whisper, and sounded more like the real Russo than the 'rich-and-devlishly-charming-muggle-host'. His father smirked, his mood changing in a second. He stood and Draco watched as his father transformed into the pompous bastard he was.

"I would be delighted to get away from these muggles." His father replied slyly. Draco glanced around. The muggles around them were chatting and having more fun than he was. If being a muggle meant being ignorant but happy, Draco wondered if that was what he would rather have. Being a pureblood was too depressing. "Get up Draco, and fix your tie." Draco glared at his father's back as they followed Russo to the front of the room.

There were still people coming inside the dinning room, Draco hadn't realized how many people really were here. Russo sure liked things in large scale. The table Russo kept for his special guests had larger, grander chairs and that table itself was much more elegant than the others. In the center, Russo sat whispering to a frail blonde next to him; his wife. She was a deathly skinny woman with perfectly straight hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were large and dark. She was French, or so Draco heard. Her name he couldn't remember. The wives of important purebloods were always pushed back and forgotten. He swallowed hard when he thought of his own mother.

The people at the table were chatting with upturned noses and curled tongues. None of them truly cared about the other. Just the money they had. And that's how he spotted her. Her and her family, except her mother, were the only ones with awkward expressions and nervous movements. She was sitting next to her mother, looking just as breath-taking as before. She was slightly leaned over the table, talking to her father, who was on her other side. Her mother was laughing with the woman next to her. Mrs. Granger fit right in with the snobs of the party, or at least, knew how. But Hermione was too innocent for this crowd, and obviously so was her father. That must be where she gets it from.

His eyes lingered on her. He was waiting for her eyes to meet his, but she never looked up. He felt odd about that, and felt odd about feeling odd. This is not a good night, Draco decided.

((HG))

Hermione felt eyes on her for a second, and looked up but no one was there. Whoever it was, they were gone. She shrugged it off and straightened her dress. She felt like an insect next to the people she was sitting with. Small and unimportant, if they were to kill her, her death wouldn't affect the universe at all. She got nervous at the thought of them killing her. It was possible; these people were pretty powerful and got everything they wanted. Hermione glanced at her dad, who was now deep in a conversation over the rights of patients. He was handling himself well, and Hermione was proud. He had a lot of facts stored inside him, like a book, and he could recite them on the drop of a dime. He was a tough person to go up against in a debate. She smiled as she listened to him. He was always so confident when he argued, and he had every right to be. Hermione used to think he knew everything. Now, she thinks he needs to study some more. He can't even notice when his wife has become a mental case.

Her mother sure loved the spotlight of sitting at Russo's table. She was laughing and flaunting herself like a teenager, Hermione wondered if her and her mother has switched roles somewhere along the line. Hermione watched as her mother gossiped with two women near her. The women both looked rather overly-dressed and smelled like new dollar bills. Hermione scrunched her nose; she didn't like this very much. She wished her dad would talk to her again. But she was stuck with just biting her lip and waiting for the food.

"Good evening, my guests!" Russo's voice rung into the air like the birds in his garden. Hermione perked up and watched as everyone turned to look at him. She felt their eyes as well. Everyone at the main table was being looked at with envious and greedy eyes. She was getting that insect feeling again. "I hope you are all enjoying yourself, I know I am." Hermione's eyes fell on the woman next to Russo. She looked so frail. Hermione was worried that someone might accidentally snap the poor woman. Her eyes were darting around as if she was scared someone might pop out and scare her. She wasn't Latin like Russo. Hermione had always pictured Alden's wife to be Latin. But the more she looked at her, the more she figured out the reason Russo married her. She was easily controlled. "And now, for my favorite part of this party, it's time to eat!" The last words hung in the air and a few people cheered. The doors opened and waiters came hurrying in carrying trays and trays of food. Hermione wasn't paying attention. She spotted something, a blonde something.

Right past the head of Senora Russo, was Draco Malfoy. He couldn't see her, and she was glad about that. His head was hung, and he looked like an insect. Maybe he was feeling the same way she was. But she quickly thought otherwise, Malfoy doesn't feel anything. Especially like an insect.

((DM))

Draco couldn't feel more like an insect sitting here next to his father and Nanook Russo, the hostess of the party. She didn't speak much, and it made Draco feel nervous and awkward. She had a heavy French accent and it made Draco wonder if she shaved her armpits. He was curious and kept looking in the corner of his eye just in case he would catch her raising her arms. But she never did. She sat very rigid and kept fiddling with her napkin. It only made Draco feel more awkward. And of course his father wasn't helping. He would lean over the table to whisper to Russo, capturing Draco and Nanook between them. Why didn't they just sit closer, instead of trapping them… like insects?

After the announcement that dinner had finally started, more than enough waiters came bursting in with endless trays of food. Two came marching straight at him with blank expressions and obviously on a mission to please their boss. They began placing the food in the center of the table, working their way down each direction. Draco watched as the waiter who went in the other direct placed a large amount of rolls near Russo. And that's when his eyes met hers. She was watching him. He felt a bolt of jitters fight their way into his skin. And for the third time tonight, Draco felt everything haze over and only her face was clear to him.

((HG))

He caught her eyes, and it scared her so much she shivered. His eyes changed drastically the moment they met hers. She hadn't meant to stare at him, but now it was even harder to look away. But her stare was being matched with Draco's. His face didn't change, and she made sure hers didn't either. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of her emotion, even though he was draining her of it. Everything was going on around them, but they never flinched from their stare.

Mr. Granger elbowed Hermione slightly, passing her a plate of warm golden rolls. The steam curled and greeted her nose. She smiled and grabbed one and passed it to her mother. She looked back at Draco, but he was no longer looking at her. She sighed and poured herself more ginger ale. She wished she could have the whine. It would be a nice help to calm her nerves. Draco had no idea what he was doing to her.

((DM))

Hermione had no idea what she was doing to him. The moment her eyes left his, he quickly looked down at his plate. He felt the stare of his father and he began to fiddle with his fork. He didn't want to look up, he didn't want to have to explain himself. He felt safe staring at his own reflection inside his empty plate. That was, until he actually saw himself. He was a mess. Not outwardly, but on the inside. He was fighting himself not to watch Hermione, maybe meet her eyes again. He was yelling at himself for being such a bloke and getting worked up over Hermione Granger, not only his enemy, but also a Mudblood.

His father handed him a platter of noodles, which Draco took gratefully. Maybe if he filled himself up with food, he would feel better. Maybe his mind would clear up after being fed. He scooped up as much as he could in the wooden spoon and plopped it into his plate. The steam felt good against his face. He passed the plate to Nanook. Bad idea. The minute he looked up, he could see her. Her head was turned, watching her mother. Good, don't look over here, Granger. If you do… I'll never get to eat this damn food.

((HG))

Her mother spilled the sauce on the table, and a young waitress came hurrying over to clean it up. Her mother wouldn't stop apologizing, even after she left. Hermione whipped at her lap, a little had gotten on her dress. She patted it with a napkin. Her father tapped her shoulder, and gave her a sympathetic smile. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. It didn't leave a stain, so she wasn't too upset. She glanced past her father to see that Draco was still not looking at her. She looked down at her lap, she felt foolish for even caring. She should feel disgusted to even be in the same room as him. He was vermin, and she needed to start acting like he was. She scrunched up her nose as she remembered the kiss. It was brief, but enough to scare her. She felt a jolt in her stomach. What if he plans on telling his groupie friends? What if he would turn the story around and make it seem like she was the one who kissed him? What if he had the whole school convinced she was madly in love with him? She buried her head in her hands, this couldn't be happening.

Hermione's father touched her arm and she looked back up. "Mione, is something wrong?" She tried not to look pathetic as she lied to him.

"No, dad. I'm fine. Really." She smiled her sweetest and he returned the smile. He put an arm around her and hugged her close to him. Hermione could smell the cologne and aftershave, but she didn't care. She placed her head on his shoulder, she felt better knowing he cared. It didn't help she had a good view of Draco from where she was. In the corner of her eye, she watched him. And every guilty emotion inside her bubbled to the surface.

((DM))

He ate like a starving child from Africa. It was the only thing that distracted him from looking up. She was there, so close to him. It was bothering him that he couldn't just sit next to her, and kill off that feeling that was pestering him about not being close enough to her. He couldn't get the moments they danced together out of his head. She was so graceful, and he loved the way she felt in his hands.

He stuffed a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth violently. He was angry with himself for wanting something like her. A 'dirty' witch. "Draco, stop devouring your food like an animal. You're supposed to be my son, not some wild, untamed monkey." His father hissed in his ear. Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. He felt like a wild, untamed monkey.

((HG))

She stared at her empty plate and felt her stomach ache. She hadn't eaten that much food, but it didn't take much to fill her up. Especially since she was concentrating so hard on Draco. He must have cursed her. He placed a spell on her so she would somehow become slightly, very slightly, infatuated with him. That's what Hermione decided had happened tonight. She wasn't willingly thinking of him in ways that Hermione Granger should never think of Draco Malfoy in. It's a curse. It's a curse. It's a curse. Hermione kept repeating it to herself as she watched him in the corner of her eye.

She glanced at the clock; it was almost eleven. She felt a wave a panic. She needed to get out of there, maybe escape to the garden. She needed to clear her mind. This place was driving her crazy, it was as if she had stepped foot into another realm and left reality behind at the door. She gripped the edge of her seat and decided she needed to get out of there before she hurled.

"Dad, I need to use the little girl's room." He smiled at her and nodded, knowing she really didn't have to use the bathroom. He wasn't about to ask her what she really needed to do. He never liked knowing the dirty details. She stood up, instantly feeling eyes on her. She quickly walked down the line of chairs and hurried to get out of the room. In the hall, she breathed a sigh and half ran to the garden. A wave of fresh night air drenched her the moment her feet crossed through the glass doors. She walked slowly down the stone stairs to the fountain. She felt at peace listening to the water flow. She seated herself on the edge and looked into the colorful water. She saw her reflection. She frowned and splashed the water. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, facing the stars.

It was almost time to make a wish.

((DM))

He watched her leave, his eyes never left her. He couldn't follow, his father would suspect something. He glanced at Lucius and noticed he was talking to the man next to him and not paying attention at all. Draco could leave and his father would never know he was going after Hermione. He felt a rush of excitement pass through him as he stood up from his seat. He didn't say a word as he rushed himself away from the table and through the doors. With his luck, his father wouldn't even care. Or maybe not even notice the absence of his son.

Draco reached the hall and looked around. She wasn't in sight. Maybe she went to the bathroom? Draco guessed as he headed to a little ways down the hall. And that's when a thought possessed him. He was going in the wrong direction. Something was telling him to turn around. He did. He was facing the doors that led to the garden. He smirked. Draco walked to the doors and peaked outside. The lamps that lit the garden allowed just enough light for him to see her. She was staring up at the stars, her hair slightly dancing with the breeze. Whatever had told him to come out here, he was grateful for it.

((HG&DM))

Hermione knew the second he came outside. She felt him. And that really scared her. She didn't take her eyes off of the sky. She knew it was near the time to make a wish. She felt it like she felt him. It had become a part of her after years and years of nights with the same wish at the same time. She knew when it was time, like an instinct.

"Enjoying the view?" His voice sounded near. She looked down and saw him standing at the bottom of the staircase. The moonlight kissed his skin lovingly. His eyes shone like the stars, but the rest of him reminded her of the Malfoy she dreaded. His posture and the way his hands were always shoved in his pockets, bunching up his jacket at the hips. He leaned against the railing and smirked. She wondered what his real smile looked like.

"Not anymore. What do you want, Malfoy? Don't you have someone else to pester?" Draco watched her. Her eyes were darker at night, like a black sea. Even her hair was darker. But her skin was what lured him closer. She looked delicious. With her stare and her lovely face. She was trying to hide from him. She didn't want him to see her, the real her. It frustrated him that there was more to her than books. It only made him more interested.

"No one else can hold my attention." He said matter-of-factly. "I'm looking for a little conversation. More than just politics and money." Hermione rolled her eyes. He smirked and took a couple steps further. He watched her watching him.

"I'm surprised, I thought money and politics was all you knew." Her voice had changed. It wasn't her usual snotty, "I know everything" drawl. It was tangled with emotion, even if the words were meant to be sarcastic and hurtful. It wasn't the words Draco was interested in anyways.

"You'd be shocked to know what else I know." Hermione felt a lurch in her stomach as he walked closer. This is bad, real bad. I can't let him get closer. No way, things will get crazy again. And I, Hermione Granger, have control. She attempted to glare at him as she stood up.

"You know, I highly doubt that." She replied. "I have this idea that whatever you know holds no interest to me." He smirked and walked closer. His eyes were lit with fascination. Hermione couldn't look away. This was something she wasn't use to. Someone was actually challenging her.

"You know, I highly doubt that." He quoted her as he approached her warily. He wasn't sure why he was so hesitate to touch her, he wanted to so badly. It almost ached him to be this close and not touch her, so why was he holding back? He reached out and grazed his fingertips against her arm. She was soft, like rose petals. He watched her shiver under his touch. He wanted to make her shiver more. Hermione moved her arm from him and stared at him. Is this what she wanted?

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" Draco took a step back and looked into her face. She was furrowing her eyebrows in a sexy way. Sexy? Since when did Granger do anything sexy? Draco shook his head in disbelief. It was because of this place, it does things to people. It's playing with your head, ole boy. Get a hold of yourself.

"I have no idea, Granger. The crazy thing is, it's been all night. I've never gone this long without having a single clue as to what I'm doing." He felt silly for saying that out loud. But it was time to say what they both were thinking. "Is this real? I mean, what have we been doing?" His question hung in the air like a cloud. Hermione bit her lip, trying to form complete sentences in her mind while Draco shifted uncomfortably in the silence.

"We're not doing anything. We're just at a party, doing things people do at parties. Mingling." Draco snapped his head up and glared at her. How dare she try to say this was nothing! It had to be something… it has to be…

"Mingling? You want to call this mingling?" His voice turned cold. Hermione winced a little and met his glare.

"I don't want to, I don't have a choice." He stared at her, processing what she was saying. He wasn't sure how to take that. There could be all sorts of hidden messages in that response. But he never got the chance to voice his reply.

"Mione?" Hermione and Draco both looked up at the balcony to see her father. He was looking at her awkwardly as if he had just walked in on her being intimate. "The party is over now, and your mother is tired. It's time to go." Hermione panicked and glanced around, till her eyes met Draco's. How long had they been out here?

"In a second. I have to do something first." Her father just nodded and walked back inside. Draco raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She turned around, leaving him to stare at the back of her head. Draco took a step to this side and saw her eyes were closed, facing the sky. He looked up, the stars were smiling at him like silly children. He looked back at her. Her eyes still closed. He was about to question what she was doing before she opened her eyes, gave him one last look, and walked away. "See you at school, Malfoy." He turned around and watched her go inside.

"See you… Granger."


	7. Secrets

Author's Note: My goodness, it's taken me forever to figure out how to write this chapter. Major writer's block. Haha... anyways.. sorry for the wait. Thanks to my readers and I hope you keep readin'. Oh, and I got a couple reviews saying I confused your guys about the seating arrangement between Hermione and her dad at that party... I reread that and saw my mistake. Yes, he was supposed to be sitting next to her. Sorry about that.

Chapter Seven: Secrets

_"Stop following me, you're supposed to be dead." Hermione glanced around, he was there again. His back still turned, his voice still booming as loud as ever. His hair was a flame, like the nights before. _

_"I'm not dead, I'm alive." She wasn't sure if she should move closer to him, he might run away again. He tensed up. He was acting like she was a lion and he was her prey. "I won't hurt you. I just want to know who you are."_

_"Why do you care? Why do you keep coming here?" Hermione was seriously confused. _

_"It's YOU who keeps coming here." This is just a dream. He isn't real… _

_"I am to real." Hermione gasped. He read her mind. Or did she say that out loud? She watched him, he was looking around but never in an angle she could see his face. _

_"If you're real, let me see your face." His muscles tightened. He was more afraid than she was. Hermione took a step forward. "Please?" _

_"If you see my face, would you still be here? If you saw me, would you want to again?" She didn't even see it coming. His face… his face was gone. He let out a wail, and Hermione covered her ears. He was crying._

Hermione opened her eyes. She had hoped the dreams had ended. The night before, the night of the party, she hadn't dreamt at all. She thought maybe the weird dreams were over. But then she knew they had just begun.

Hermione stared out her window; tomorrow she would be leaving for Hogwarts. There were mixed feelings of course. She wanted to see her friends again and couldn't wait to be with them again, but then there was her mother. Hermione wondered what Olivia would do. She couldn't help but worry. Her mother was slowly loosing her grip, and there wasn't anyone there to help her. Claudia had told Hermione that it was only a matter of time her mother would realize what she was doing. But Hermione doubted that. Her mother was always too drunk to realize anything.

It was eleven, and Hermione needed to get outside. The stuffy air inside was choking her. She propped open her window and squeezed herself through. She grabbed the window to support her as she positioned herself on the roof. The cold roof tickled her toes but the night was warm. A breeze swept through the strategically placed trees in their professionally designed backyard. There was nothing simple in Hermione's world anymore. Not even the trees, which were chosen by size, color of the leaves, and how cute they would look among the pool and lawn chairs. She sighed and laid her head against the wall of the house. The stars were bright tonight, they finally had a chance to shine their fullest without the moon hogging the sky.

She glanced inside her window, looking into the room she's slept in for so many years. Her alarm clocked flashed in green neon numbers 11:11. She grinned and turned back to the sky. It was time to make a wish. She was little when she made her first wish. Eleven, to be exact. It was the night before her first day at Hogwarts. Her mother had taken her out of bed for a ride. They went to get ice cream and to sit by the beach. Her mother was sane then. Olivia and Hermione licked their ice creams and talked about how cool it was Hermione was going to be a witch.

_"Hermie, do you see that star right there?" Her mother pointed to the black sky. It was a new moon, and the stars were brighter tonight. Her mother loved nights like these. _

_"Yeah, I see it, Mum." Hermione could smell her mother's perfume. Hermione had always wanted to smell like her. She smelled like the night. _

_"Every time it's 11:11, I want you to wish on that star. You know why? Because I'll be wishing on that same star, at that same exact time. And no matter how far away you are, we'll always have that star to bring us together with a wish. Okay?" _

_"What should I wish?" _

_"Wish for whatever your heart needs the most." _

_"What do you wish for?" _

_"That for at least one night, I wouldn't have to wish for anything." _

Hermione smiled as she remembered their last night together. So much had changed since then. Change is Hermione's least favorite thing. She closed her eyes, pushed the tears out of her eyes. Her mind jumped from her mother to Draco and the night at Senior Russo's party. She made a wish that night, the same wish as every other night. She wished her mother would love again, she wished she could heal her. She wished she didn't have to wish.

((DM))

_"Why do you care? Why do you keep coming here?" Draco watched as the bride swayed a little, trying to catch her footing. _

_"It's YOU who keeps coming here." He blinked. "You're not even real…" _

_"I am to real." The bride shrieked. She turned her back to him and began to shake. Crying, she was crying. Draco had no clue what to do. "What… what's going on?" _

_"You don't know me, do you?" _

_"Um… duh. You don't even have a face!" Draco watched as her shoulders tensed, as if his words hurt her. Did he? _

_"I have a face. You just refuse to see it. I'm closer than you think. Draco, wake up. Wake up. Wake up and see me." Draco felt the ground shake. His legs began to tremble with vibrations. "Hurry, before it's too late." Panic, her voice was soaked in it. "Hurry! Draco! Hurry!" _

_"Before what's too late!" The ground split, casing him to fall into darkness. He let out a yell as the bride slipped from sight. _

Draco woke. "Fuck." He rubbed his eyes. This was getting annoying. He needed to talk to someone about these dreams, maybe put some meaning behind it all. He rubbed his eyes. It was eleven. Tomorrow he would once again begin his year at Hogwarts. He would flirt with pride and dance with meaningless snide. He sat up in his bed, letting the sheet fall off of him. The air was chilly against his naked chest. He rubbed his arms as he walked to the window. Malfoy Manor seemed so cold. His eyes darted around the grounds. It was quiet. He felt his chest knot up. He missed her.

His father had been distracted with things Draco couldn't comprehend, and made only the slightest notion that a family member was gone. Draco sneered at the thought of her disappearing so easily. It was like she was never there. She just slipped into a hole and fell until no one could see her anymore. He thought of the dream. His fate was turning out to be the same. He was falling deeper and deeper into things light couldn't touch. The bride was right, he needed to hurry. He was wasting time trying to gasp what was happening, he forgot he was still falling.

Hermione. His mind had run away with him and now her face was all he was seeing. He remembered how easy it was to be around her. She was scared that night, scared of him, and scared of what was happening. It was nothing, right? Draco closed his eyes. She had looked beautiful that night. It was something in her eyes, like she was really in a far away place. A place Draco couldn't touch. He never realized how far away she really was from him. It was more than their blood that put distance between them, it was everything. Their friends, families, and even themselves. She was the type of person to battle against herself in these types of situations. And Draco had the feeling he was too. He wasn't sure why he felt empty thinking of that distance between them. Usually, he could easily grasp whatever he wanted. But Hermione… Draco opened his eyes and stared at the sky. The moon was gone, leaving only stars. Hermione was a star. Too far to touch, but close enough to wish on.

((HG))

Hermione bit her lip as she searched the crowd for two familiar faces. Her father was standing next to her, holding her trunk. Her mother was tapping her foot slightly. The noise annoyed Hermione. She knew her mother didn't want to here, but she could at least pretend to. She was good at pretending.

"I don't have to give the 'good behavior' speech, do I?" Her father grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes. He was trying so hard to lighten the mood.

"You know me, Dad. I can't even let a toe out of line."

"I don't know, kiddo. I'm worried that you haven't gone through the rebellious, world hating, teenage stage yet. It might just spark when I least expect it to." Her father winked at her.

"Don't worry, if I start hating the world, it'll be because of a lack of good reading material." They both laughed. She was sad to leave him. She wondered what her parents were like alone, when she was gone off on wild adventures. She glanced at her mother. She was staring off into the distance, completely oblivious of her husband and daughter.

"That's the Granger blood in you. A good book is all we need to stay happy."

"And hot chocolate." Claudia squeezed Hermione's shoulder as she approached from behind. She was carrying Crookshanks in his carrier, who looked extremely pissed.

"I'm going to miss you, Claudia." Hermione felt the tears coming. She scolded herself for putting on such an emotional show.

"Hermione, dear, if you ever need me, just write. And I'll come straight to that school of yours and hand deliver you hot chocolate." Claudia knew Hermione was a witch. She was there when Hermione came running into the living room with the letter. Claudia was the one who convinced her parents to finally let her go. They had believed it was some sort of scam, but Claudia believed in magic. She claimed the world was just too crazy to not have magic in it.

"I'll seriously consider that." Claudia put Crookshanks down and gave her a motherly hug. She sniffled and pulled a hanky to blow her nose. Hermione gave her a comforting smile. "I'll be fine. I've made it this far, haven't I?" Her father placed an arm around Hermione.

"The house will be quiet without you, kiddo. I'll miss you, too." Goodbyes were never something Hermione liked. She smiled thinly. "You better start heading for the train. Don't want to get left behind, do you?" She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"William, let her go. She has a train to catch." It was the first thing Olivia said since they arrived at the station. Hermione wiped her eyes from tears and smiled.

"She's right. I have to go now." Hermione picked up Crookshanks' carrier and placed in on top of her trunk. Her mother nervously shifted weight when Hermione turned around to face her. "'Bye, Mum. I'll miss you." Hermione felt so out of place in her mother's arms. Why did she have to be so cold?

"I'll miss you, too. But it's not like you're going away forever. You'll be back. Now hurry up, time's running out." Hermione waved one last time at the three of them and pulled her belongings to Platform 9 ¾. Once passing through the barrier, Hermione was sucked back into a world that only existed in some people's dreams, a world of magic.

"Hermione Granger! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny Weasley came skipping up to her with a very sunny smile. Hermione returned it with a grin.

"Ginny!" They embraced and began at once chattering about their summers. Ginny informed Hermione that Ron had had an accident with his broom and a gnome.

"You should have seen it, the gnome came out of no where! It was all because Ron was teasing it. If he hadn't kept poking it and torturing the poor thing it wouldn't have attacked him." Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Her sides were hurting by the time they found Harry and Ron on the train. They squeezed themselves into the compartment.

"Hey, Ron, how's your arm?" Ron reddened.

"Give me a break, Hermione! Controlling a broom while a gnome is literally trying to tear you apart is a lot harder than it sounds." Harry grinned.

"That gnome really gave you a beating."

"Bugger off, Harry!" The three of them burst into laughter as Ron crossed his arms and glared. Hermione looked around at her friends. She was grateful to have them with her. They were more of a family then her own.

"Hermione, you never told us about your summer. How was it?" Ginny leaned back into her seat, waiting for juicy details.

"I bet it was filled with lots of books." Hermione elbowed Ron. He yelped and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it wasn't as dull as Ron would imagine. I spent a lot of time at the beach with my old school mates. I even went to a party."

"A party? A beach party?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No, it was for my dad's work, but it was exciting. I… met a boy." Harry and Ron leaned in closer, Hermione grinned.

"A boy, eh? What's his name? How old was he? Do I know him?"

"Ron, stop acting like my dad. I already have one, thanks. But anyways, he wasn't really that important. Just…a fling."

"What kind of fling?"

"Not that kind of fling, Harry."

"Well, tell us then!" Ginny squealed as Hermione slouched back.

"It was just for that night. We danced, that's all."

"No name?"

"Does it matter, Ron?" Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did you kiss?"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"I'm not that kind of person, okay?" Hermione glared at them. "I shouldn't have even said anything. You guys will never leave me alone now. Can't I just be left in peace?" They stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We'll stop." Hermione leaned against the compartment door and listened to them talk about different subjects, mostly Quidditch and the latest gossip. She didn't have the guts to tell them it was Draco at the party. They would have torn her apart, she was sure of it. Harry and Ron would have taken in too far and Ginny would start implying they were lovers. Hermione smiled at the thought. Her and Draco… lovers. It seemed like a dream.

((DM))

He was expecting to see her the moment he walked through the platform, but Hermione's face was nowhere to be seen. Draco sighed and wandered around, trying to find some familiarity. He saw the profile of Blaise Zabini and decided that was good enough. Blaise was slouching against the side of the train, arrogantly smirking at a pretty fifth year, who was twirling her hair. Draco rolled his eyes as he approached.

"Drake! Where've you been all summer? You weren't at my party." Draco remembered receiving the invitation. He remembered that day; it was the same day his mother died. Draco knew Blaise knew, but most likely didn't care. And why should he? It wasn't his mother who died, it wasn't his concern.

"I had other things to tend to, Blaise. I'm sure you heard." The girl smirked at him. Is she flirting with me? Draco gave her a disgusted look before turning to Blaise. She was just another whore to him, nothing more.

"Oh, yes, your mother. How are you holding up?" Draco shot a glare at the girl, who was staring intently at Blaise now.

"Not here. Not ever. I'm fine, that's all you need to know. Do you mind sending this young lady else where?" The girl smirked and crossed her arms over her overly large chest. She was a very nice looking girl. Her body was curved and her hair was styled very fashionably. She wore heavy eyeliner and shiny lip-gloss. She was too tan and her nails were fake. She was just the kind of girl for Blaise.

"Afraid I might bite, Malfoy?" She gave him a wink. "Well, I do sometimes, but never too hard." She licked her lips seductively, Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not afraid at all. I just find your presence annoying." She giggled.

"Jealous I'm not here for you? I could change that, you know."

"No thanks, I have someone else." Blaise raised his eyes, as the girl tried to play it off like being rejected didn't hurt her. She rolled her eyes and clung to Blaise.

"What girl, Drake? You never told me about any girl." Draco shrugged his shoulders, avoiding the girl's glare.

"You wouldn't know her." Draco smirked. "I met her at a party."

((HG))

Hermione felt heavy with sleep as she let her head hang slightly. Sleep was heavy on her eyelids as she began to drift off into her dreams...

_Hermione clung to the edge of the cliff. Something happened, but what, she wasn't sure. There was suddenly a gap between her and the boy. He was too far to see his face, but she still remembered what was there... nothing. His face was gone. She gulped as she inched away from the edge and sat back to stare at him. _

_"Hermione, hurry." _

_"Hurry? Hurry what?" _

_"Hurry...time's running out." _

_"For what?" The boy turned his back to her. "Wait! What are you going?" He didn't turn to face her. _

_"Hurry. Hurry." _

Hermione woke with a start as the train halted. Harry and Ron were both talking in whispers and Ginny's head was leaning against Ron's shoulder. Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry were like her brothers. They protected her whenever she needed them the most. Ron was like a younger brother that Hermione had to watch over, always making sure he never got in too much trouble. He made her laugh with his awkward innocence. He made her feel like it was okay to be a kid sometimes. Harry was like her twin. He was her rock, the one thing she knew she could depend on. She knew Harry had moments when his emotions got the better of him, but that's when she stepped in and used her rational mind to save him. He always knew when something was wrong with her, like he could read her mind. And Hermione could do the same with him.

Ron looked over and met her eyes. He smiled and poked Ginny till she stirred. "Are we there?" Her voice was groggy and her eyes still hadn't completely opened yet. Harry grinned at her. Hermione felt a pang of realization. Harry was Ginny's. No matter the connection Hermione had with Harry, his heart was Ginny's. If only they both would see that.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione looked out in the passageway. Students were already leaving the train.

"We should go." Hermione said softly. She grabbed Crookshanks and started to make her way through the train to the exit. The night felt like a silk blanket as she walked outside. The stars blinked brightly above her. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. _"Hurry...time's running out."_ What did that mean? Was something going to happen? That voice... it sounded so familiar.

((DM))

Draco stood next to Blaise while Crabbe and Goyle teased a group of first years. He glanced around him. He still hadn't seen her. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Ever since the night of the party, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Was that night a dream? Did it really happen? His let out a sigh and turned towards Blaise.

And there she was. She was standing so still, her muscles were tense and her back was turned to him. He watched her longingly. Why was she doing this to him? He couldn't even comprehend why she had this affect on him. It was just a kiss, just a stupid kiss. Draco reassured himself. He kissed a mudblood, that's all. His jaw clenched. He needed to talk to her. What if she told Potter and Weasley? She needed to know that what happened was just between them, their little secret.

((HG))

Hermione opened her eyes and sighed. She decided if the dreams got any worse, she would talk to Dumbledore about them. He was the only person she believed would have any clue what they meant.

Hermione felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and a smile stretched onto her face. "Harry, you truly are slo..." She turned and met eyes with cold steel. A smirk she knew all too well. Draco removed his hand and placed them in his pockets.

"Hate to break your heart, but I'm not Potter." Hermione glared. She wished he would just leave her alone. Ever since the parry it seemed he was all around her.

"And you never will be." Her throat felt tight. She wished it were Harry instead of Malfoy. But she had an annoying theory as to where he was; with Ginny.

"We need to talk." His voice lowered and his smirk was gone. His eyes watched her, it made her feel like an insect.

"I don't really see why, Malfoy." She responded in the same volume. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play stupid, Granger. You do a horrible job at it." Hermione grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't have the slightest clue why we would need to talk." Draco rolled his eyes and huffed.

"About... this past summer..." Hermione's eyes lit up. She smiled to herself and hung her head slightly.

"Ah, yes, about the party. Don't worry Malfoy, no one knows." She walked away from him, still feeling his eyes on her. But she didn't care. Let him watch me, I've got nothing to hide. Hermione held her head high and walked towards Ron and Harry whose arm was around Ginny. Except maybe that. She frowned and mentally slapped herself for getting upset over Harry Potter's love life. It was time she started working on her own.

((DM))

"What was that about?" Blaise asked as Draco walked back towards them. Draco smirked.

"The little mudblood said something I didn't like." Blaise shrugged and climbed into the carriage that was waiting for them. Draco took one last look in her direction. _"Ah, yes, about the party. Don't worry, Malfoy, no one knows."_ So...it was real. It wasn't a dream. Malfoy smiled and climbed in after Blaise.

Author's Note: Any questions? Haha. See ya till next time!


	8. Sweet Dreams

Author's note: Okay okay okay. I give you premission to kill me. I wrote this chapter SEVEN times before I was satisfied. It angered me so much that I even thought of giving up... but I didn't! So.. put the pitchforks away... hehe...O.O I know I'm horrible for not updating sooner but I just couldn't get this chapter right. I was going through a major writer's block. Forgive me!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sweet Dreams 

Draco drummed his fingers on the table as Blaise absently minded blabbered about his summer and all the girls he 'picked up'. Draco rested his cheek in his palm as his eyes began to grow heavy. It's been a week of school, and already Draco couldn't stand it there. His mind was tired of meaningless homework and tasks. The only good thing coming from this was Quidditch. His eyes wandered around the room. In the last week he had become reacquainted with the professors and students he dreaded ever being around. Pansy Parkinson took her usual role of pretending to be his soul mate while Goyle and Crabbe followed aimlessly where ever Draco led them. Snape was his usual self, bitter and cold. Dumbledore smiled ignorantly like always and McGonagall sat with a straight back like a pencil as all the years before. Potter was the center of attention, no matter if the attention was bad or not, he was the center. Weasley clumsily stayed at Potter's side like a puppy while wearing hand-me-down robes. Neville Longbottom still kept forgetting his toad, Lavender never stopped talking, the Patril twins only listened to Lavender, and then there was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Horace Slughorn who blindly loved Potter like expected. Draco didn't consider him anything new; there was always a new professor in that class. Everyone was the same, except Granger.

She didn't say much anymore during classes. Usually, her hand was in the air before professors got a chance to finish their questions. She always had a know it all voice, filled with recited and memorized verses from endless books. He hated that. She spoke less and less in class. It baffled the professors as well. Snape began to randomly quiz her, as if expecting her to have gone through a retardation state and forgot everything she knew. McGonagall would eye her while waiting for someone to volunteer to answer her, and when Hermione wouldn't speak up, she would ask her to. Only then would her voice be heard during the entire period. Potter and Weasley would glance at her from time to time but made no serious signs of danger. The only one she shared her knowledge with openly was Neville, whom was a desperate case that relied so much on Hermione.

Draco let his eyes rest on her. Her back was facing him; she was slightly slouched over, silently eating next to her Gyffindor companions. Draco frowned and watched her closely for signs of what could be crumbling the great and mighty know it all. All he saw was an unusually large pile of mashed potatoes.

((HG))

They were getting real. Hermione stabbed at her plate as she absently minded thought of her dreams. They hadn't changed, it was the same dream over and over again. The same boy saying the same thing._ "Hurry, Hermione, hurry."_ She flinched remembering them. The cliff that separated them, how he never turned to face her, and the fact he didn't even have a face. Hermione gave a slight sigh before taking another bite of her mashed potatoes.

Every time she woke up, she felt as if she had really been there. She could feel the wind on her face, taste the sweat from her skin. It was like Hermione was _actually_ there in the dream. She shook her head at thinking of something so silly. Of course she really wasn't there. It was just an illusion, a stupid dream. Hermione poked her food some more. If it's just a dream, why is it affecting me like this? She silently questioned.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny looked at her with worried eyes, but Hermione remained emotionless. No one would understand my dreams, Hermione thought, it's best I keep them to myself. She gave a thin smile.

"I'm fine. I just... don't get much sleep." Harry raised his head from his own plate and looked at her.

"Are you having nightmares?" Hermione almost flinched at the word. She calmed herself down and tried to smile again.

"No, I think it's insomnia. I plan to go to Madam Pomfrey for some medicine." Harry gave her a concerned frown. She remembered when he had problems with sleeping. His dreams of Voldemort were worse than hers. "Please, it's alright. It's nothing I can't handle."

"But you haven't been yourself." Ron piped in. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh?"

"You don't...I mean, you haven't been..." Hermione frowned and looked down at her pitiful dinner. It was true. She wasn't being her usual 'know it all' self. She angered at the thought. Why did everyone except that from her?

"I haven't been kissing butts? Is that what you mean?" Her voice was bitter, and it made Ginny back away from her.

"No, that's not it. You just haven't been...eager... to learn." Harry's eyes met hers. She loved those eyes. They were filled with so much emotion, but so much anger that it was overwhelming. Hermione furrowed her brow and huffed.

"I'm just tired! I'm getting some medicine and then I'll be right back to me again." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her plate. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Hermione. We understand, we're here for you." Hermione felt guilty for getting mad at them. They were just trying to help her, and here she was pushing them away. She never had the guts to tell them about her problems. They didn't know anything about her mother or her father. They didn't know anything about her. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Harry smiled at her, filling Hermione with more guilt. He had so much to worry about, she was just adding to the problem.

"Like Ginny said, we're here for you. Even when you need to yell at someone." Hermione smiled weakly.

"But yell at Ron, preferably." Ginny added with a smug expression. Her brother gave her a glare from across the table.

"Very funny, Ginny." Harry laughed. Hermione smiled, she loved it when Harry laughed. It meant that there was hope for him having a normal life after all.

"Do you want me to go with you to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny offered. Hermione just shock her head and stood up.

"No, it's fine. I'm a big girl." She walked away feeling even more regret. Why do I keep lying to them? She frowned as she pushed opened the doors to the Great Hall, unaware of a pair of grey eyes following her.

((DM))

Draco watched her leave in a hurry. He smirked. He didn't know why, but he had an urge to follow her. He stood up in one elegant move. "I'm not so hungry. I think I'm just going to go back to the dorm." Draco left before anyone could register what he just said.

He walked into the hallway, trying to figure out just where the little Gyffindor went. His eyes scanned around him. She couldn't have gotten far. She just left a minute ago. He decided to go towards the Gryffindor tower, it seemed like a place she would hide. He began to walk forward when he heard footsteps. He raised an eyebrow and looked in the opposite direction. He saw a shadow pacing back and forth. He quietly walked forward, trying to be as quiet as possible. He strained his ears and picked up a familiar voice.

"Just tell them. They're your friends!" Draco smirked. Hermione has finally gone crazy. "But then they'll want you to tell Dumbledore. But I thought that's what I wanted..." She paused stared at the floor as Draco rounded the corner. Her eyes were dim and dark circles traced under her eyes.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" Hermione jumped and glared at him. Draco smirked at her reaction. He loved to scare her.

"Following me, Malfoy?" She asked sarcastically. Draco shrugged and leaned on the wall, facing her with a stoic face.

"There's nothing better to do. So I thought, why not see what my favorite little mudblood is up to? And that's how I got here, listening to you talk to yourself. Quite amusing, really." Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just love knowing you take up your valuable time just to torture me. I feel so honored."

"You very well should be. I don't waste my time on just anyone, you know." Hermione groaned and looked away from him. Draco stood still, unsure of what to do. "What are you doing out here anyways?" He tried to sound sarcastic.

"I highly doubt your truly care." Hermione sighed and stood up after another moment of silence. "I'm leaving." She whispered as she passed him. Draco looked down at his feet. He swallowed down a lump and closed his eyes.

_"Is this real? I mean, what have we been doing?"_

_"We're not doing anything. We're just at a party, doing things people do at parties. Mingling."_

_"Mingling? You want to call this mingling?" _

_"I don't want to, I don't have a choice."_

Draco sighed and stood, brushing his clothes off before walking to his dorm. She had a point.

((HG))

Hermione felt her chest grow heavy with every step. So many thoughts were passing through her, she felt overwhelmed. Her eyes dropped to the ground, ignoring her surroundings. She was loosing it. Everything she ever stood for, she was loosing it. There wasn't a point anymore, and she wondered if there ever was a point. Her mother was changed, and Hermione had a horrible idea that she was too. She didn't study near as hard, and some of her assignments were done last minute. Hermione Granger never does last minute. That is, until now.

Hermione pushed her way through a thick crowd of students. Everywhere she went, there were eyes watching. She suddenly felt suffocated and trapped. What is happening to me? She questioned to herself as she began to panic. So much noise, so many people. Am I loosing my bloody mind? She weaved her way to the doors and plunged herself into the night air. The breeze felt good on her heated face. She ran, not sure where she was going. She just wanted to run, run away from everyone. Her lungs began to pound against her chest and she decided to stop by the lake.

The murky water lapped at the shore, making a slight gurgle sound. Soft wrinkles in the water slithered like snakes as Hermione let her fingers trace over the surface. There was so much under the surface that no one could see. There were lives down there no one knew about. Hermione felt a tug at her heart. What she would give to be somewhere else. She let out a sob and held her knees to her chest. She never felt so alone and small sitting next to the lake that night. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked at her reflection in the water. Puffy eyes, hair blowing in the breeze, red cheeks, and of course those bags due to sleepless nights. Hermione never thought she was pretty. And this reflection only made her decide she was right. A girl like her, so average and normal, could never be pretty.

She held tighter to her knees, hiding her face in her arms. She didn't even know why she was feeling this way, but everything was going so horribly wrong Hermione couldn't even breathe. She cursed fate for making her so pathetic.

She sensed she wasn't alone and looked up. And there, in the water next to her reflection, was a pale boy staring at her.

((DM))

Once again, Hermione had a hold over Draco that he couldn't control. Just like the night of the party, he was drawn to her when he saw her by the lake. She looked so alone and scared, that he suddenly felt compelled to run to her. And now, he was standing here without a clue as to why.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked away, he couldn't stand seeing her eyes filled with tears like that. It almost tempted him to wipe them away. And that, would be a very bad thing.

"What?" He snapped. It didn't have a right to be angry, it was him after all that was invading her privacy. But he couldn't help his tone, he was just as scared as she was. He was just as clueless, lost, and alone. But he would never admit it. He had a reputation of course.

"Why... why are you..." She stopped and turned to look at him. Her eyes were large, wide with confusion. Her face was stained with tears, making Draco glare for some reason. Her voice sounded as small as she looked. She was still sitting there, curled up like a frightened animal. "Why are you here?"

Draco couldn't answer that at the moment, he was trying to find the answer when the real one wasn't good enough. Because I want to be, he mentally concluded. But whether or not to voice that, was still a debate. She was driving him mad, and he knew she knew it. Everywhere he went he saw things that reminded him of her. Things that normally wouldn't matter, suddenly become a big deal. She was making him lose his mind.

"Does it matter?" He asked slyly. Hermione scowled at him. Draco always thought she looked cute like that. He smirked at her. Before any second thoughts had a chance to cross his mind, Draco bent down and extended his hand. "Come on, it's cold." Hermione, with a blank look, stared into his eyes. Her eyes were always so warm, so caring. He couldn't help but stare back at her.

Hermione warily placed her small, delicate hand in his. He lifted her up and stared at her. Her hair was wind blown, and her face was still blotchy from tears, but she still looked stunning. "Why?" Her voice was soft, just above a whisper. Draco didn't know how to respond. Her eyes were watching him with curiosity, expecting him to say something. But he didn't know what to say. That question could be asked for so many different things, how can you answer them all with just one answer? Draco felt his heart begin to race at the realization of how close they were. He lifted his hand and touched her bare arm, letting his fingers trace circles. He felt her shiver, and smirked to himself. He liked her reacting that way to his touch. He leaned in and closed his eyes. She was warm, so warm. Draco was tired of being cold, of always being around coldness. He wanted warmth and there was only one person warm enough for him.

He grabbed her elbow and brought her into his arms. She gasped and didn't embrace him back for a second before relaxing and letting her arms snake around his neck. Draco buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Hermione's arm felt so good around him, he felt like he was floating. She was holding him tighter now, as if she were afraid he would let go. Draco squeezed her against him. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

((HG))

Hermione's head was spinning. She was high off his scent, and couldn't even think straight. When his arms wrapped around her, Hermione almost slapped him. But now, feeling the heat from his breath on her neck, she was glad she followed her instinct. His hands were firmly placed on her back, holding her tightly against him. She felt safe with his body next to hers. She forgot why she was out here in the first place. She forgot she had cried, she forgot the boy holding her was an enemy. All the mattered was that she felt safe. Safe and warm.

He was doing things to her no boy ever did to her. Since the night of the party, Draco was messing with her head. Besides her dreams, he was the reason she couldn't sleep. She wondered where things would go now that they had had a connection. It seems her questions were answered. They were going to go forward. There wasn't any stopping it, no matter how hard either of them tried, they would be brought together again. It was like they were magnets that couldn't escape the other. She had tried so hard to keep a distance from him. She wouldn't even look at him whenever they were near, but it all failed.

"Why, you ask?" His voice was deep, husky. The vibrations of his voice sent shivers down her spine and arms. Hermione nodded, feeling his hands begin to stroke her. "Because you're more than Hermione Granger... you're a dream." Hermione opened her eyes. She was feeling so odd, something she never truly felt before. She wanted to hold him like this forever. Is this real? Hermione asked herself.

She pulled away, frightened by the thoughts racing through her mind. She couldn't look him in the eyes, but at his feet instead. "I... I have to go." She hurried away from him, running from him like all the other times.

((DM))

Draco sighed as he laid his head back into his pillow. He could still feel her arms around his neck, still smell her scent on his clothes. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but he couldn't. All he could think about was her. He felt his head grow light as sleep began to claim him.

_"I have a face. You just refuse to see it. I'm closer than you think. Draco, wake up. Wake up. Wake up and see me." Draco felt the ground shake. His legs began to tremble with vibrations. "Hurry, before it's too late." Panic, her voice was soaked in it. "Hurry! Draco! Hurry!" _

_"Before what's too late!" The ground split, casing him to fall into darkness. He let out a yell as the bride slipped from sight. He suddenly felt a hand grab his and looked up. The bride's veil was pulled down over her face, swirling around her in a mix of silk and hair. She pulled him to her. He collapsed on her lap, his head resting on her lap. _

_"Before I can't help you anymore." That voice... Draco looked at her, the veil hiding her bloody face. She stood up, leaving Draco on the ground before her. "Hurry. Find me, Draco." _

_"But you're right here..." _

_"Not in your dreams... when you wake up. Find me." Before Draco could say anymore, a snake crawled out from behind the bride. Draco panicked. He knew that snake... with one, fast movement, the snake lunged at his face, hissing in a fury unmatched by anything. _

Draco opened his eyes, sweat sliding down his face and neck. He sat up, looking around at his sleeping mates. He rubbed his eyes and laid back down. It's no use, I'll never figure this damn dreams out. He cursed and pulled the covers up to his eyes. He was sick of waking up every night over the same thing, all he wanted was a good night's sleep. That was it!

"Fuck." He yanked the covers of his body and pulled a shirt over his naked chest. He slipped on his shoes and made his way towards the hall. He needed some cold water, very cold water.

((HG))

_Hermione clung to the edge of the cliff. Something happened, but what, she wasn't sure. There was suddenly a gap between her and the boy. He was too far to see his face, but she still remembered what was there... nothing. His face was gone. She gulped as she inched away from the edge and sat back to stare at him. _

_"Hermione, hurry." _

_"Hurry? Hurry what?" _

_"Hurry...time's running out." _

_"For what?" The boy turned his back to her. "Wait! What are you going?" He didn't turn to face her. _

_"Hurry. Hurry." With his back turned to her, he stepped backwards to the edge. Hermione gasped as he began to fall. She hurried to the edge and caught his wrist just in time. His head was faced downwards. "Hurry before you can't save me." The earth shook and Hermione held tight to his wrist. She tried pulled him up, but something was dragging him down. She looked and saw a large snake wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards the abyss of the cliff. Hermione held tighter, but the snake was stronger. It slithered up the boy's body till it was face to face with her. _

_"No!" She screamed as the snake lunged at her. _

Hermione woke, her eyes darting around the room. She pushed off her covers and stared out the window. Why do I even bother sleeping anymore? She questioned as she placed her bare feet on the ground. She sighed and walked towards the window. She placed a hand over her heart and felt its rapid beating. She closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. It was as if she had really been there. She opened her eyes in time to see the snarling face of a snake in her window. She screamed and jumped back, stumbling over her trunk and falling on the floor. Lavender and Ginny shot up and looked down at Hermione.

"Hermione? What happened?" Ginny asked. Parvati stirred and glanced around.

"Did someone scream?" Hermione looked back at the window to find it empty. She scratched her head and stood up.

"I just... had a nightmare." The three girls stared at her. "It's nothing."

"Must have been a real scare for you to fly across your bed and fall like that." Lavender sarcastically commented. Hermione bit her lip as the two other girls gave her skeptical looks.

"It was just a nightmare, okay? I think I need... some water." She hurried from the room and down to the common room where she stopped in her tracks. Harry sprawled out on the couch, books and parchment flung carelessly everywhere. His glasses were falling off and his mouth was slightly parted. Hermione smiled at the peaceful prodigy. She walked over to him and admired him. He seemed so calm and boyish while sleeping. Hermione couldn't deny how handsome he was. To her, he always has been. She gently took off his glasses and folded them. She placed them on the table and was about to walk out when a voice softly called out to her.

"Hermione? Is that you?" His sleepy voice made her smile again. She turned and watched as he ruffled up his already messy hair.

"Yes, but go back to sleep. I'm just getting some water." He yawned and looked at her with half opened eyes.

"But it's against the rules." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And like you ever follow them. I have yet to hear a rule you haven't broken, Potter." He grinned tiredly and stretched. Hermione watched him as he scratched his head and lazily grinned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes were fully open now, but still dazed. Hermione shrugged and gave him a comforting smile.

"Of course. No more late night studying for you, Harry. It just doesn't suite you." She left him and carefully exited the Gryffindor common room. Once in the hallway, Hermione sighed and leaned against a wall. It killed her always being near him, but feeling so far away. His interest in Ginny was growing, meaning Hermione was only fading away. She hugged herself before walking slowly and quietly towards the bathroom.

((DM))

Draco rubbed the water from his eyes and hovered over the sink. His pale hair hanging wet in his eyes, but he didn't care. His face was dripping in water as he glared at his reflection. He didn't know what those girls saw in him, the girls that cooed and begged for his attention. To him, he looked rather ... scary. There wasn't anything charming about his features. His face was sharp and pale, his hair was usually oiled down and his eyes held nothing but the faint outline of the boy he used to be. He sighed and splashed more water on his face, feeling the coldness overwhelm his skin felt good.

He shook his head, letting the water spray across the wall and mirror. He pulled the towel off the hook and buried his face in the softness. He sighed heavily before throwing the towel in the sink and walking out of the perfects bathroom. He was tired of always be confused. Hermione was confusing him just as much as the cursed dreams.

He tensed when he heard a door open and close. He turned to see Hermione coming out of the girls' bathroom. Her eyes where wide with shock and she was just as tense as he was. "Malfoy..."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She was wearing a nightgown. The silk graced her curves as her hair was slightly messy. She looked beautiful. Draco smirked as she fumbled with her thumbs.

"Nothing." She said quickly. Her eyes darted to the ground, avoiding his stare. He didn't mean to look at her with such intensity, but she was playing with him. And Draco didn't like it when people played with him. He straightened up and walked over to her, he could practically feel her tensing with each step.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper as he walked behind her. Hermione stared at the wall, before turning her head to make eye contact with him. He felt tingles inside his spine with the look in her eyes. She was the only one who could do this to him.

"I'm just..." Draco wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her backwards into his chest. He buried his face in her hair and teasingly whispered in her ear.

"You're just...what?" Hermione gasped as his breath tickled her ear. Hermione didn't move, his face lowered back to her neck. His lips grazed her skin, lightly kissing her. Hermione shivered at the contact, her muscles relaxing on impulse. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Draco smirked at her reaction. "Answer me, Hermione." Hermione's heart fluttered at hearing her name coming from his deep voice.

"I had a nightmare." She said softly. Draco closed his eyes and let his lips lightly rest on the back of her neck.

"A nightmare?" Hermione could feel his lips on her skin. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs at the touch of his breath.

"Yes." Draco smirked and began to leave a trail of feather light kisses around her neck.

"Tell me about it." Hermione moaned quietly, surprising herself at her actions. Draco only continued his torture. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and held on tightly. The silk of her nightgown felt good against his arms.

"It's not important." Draco felt her hands slide on top of his, encouraging him to never let go. He smirked. She felt good, and tasted good. Draco could definitely get used to this more often. He spun her around, her eyes half open, and brought his lips to hers. He gripped her shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Draco ran his tongue across her lips, Hermione got the hint and let him enter her mouth. For five wonderful, blissful seconds, their tongues battled against each other before Draco pulled away. Hermione stared at him with a daze in her eyes.

"Better get out of here before we're caught." He let her go and walked away down the hall. He suddenly felt cold without her next to him. He shrugged it off. "Sweet dreams." He called out before disappearing down the hall, thinking of only her.

* * *

Author's Note: yep, horrible way to end a chapter but I was driving myself crazy with this chapter. But I'm back on track and have the plot all figured out, so future chapters should be updated sooner than this one was... yikes! 


	9. Together For The Night

A/N: Okay, so this chapter isn't as serious as the others. I was in a happy mood and didn't feel like writing anything depressing, but I promise this chapter is just as important. It sets up certain steps to a certain relaztion between two certain people going through the same certain situation. Wow... bet you couldn't guess what that meant, huh?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this every single chapter? Everyone knows who these characters really belong to! and if not... you're stupid. No offense.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Together For The Night

Hermione groaned as the sun beat down on her eyes. She hated mornings. She rolled over to her side and opened her eyes. The first face to appear in her mind was pale and blonde. She sat straight up remembering the night before. He kissed me... I kissed him back! She covered her face and groaned. What have I gotten myself into this time?

"Hermione?" She peeked through her fingers to see Ginny staring at her. Her warm eyes were curiously observing her. Ginny was always someone Hermione admired. She knew what she wanted. "Are you okay?" Hermione let her hands fall to her lap and looked at the red head.

"Yeah, I just remembered something."

"Oh... well the boys and me are going to the Quidditch pitch. Are you coming?" Hermione looked out the window. Quidditch was never really her thing. She would much rather walk or travel by floo than broom. Heights were just something Hermione loathed. That was another thing Ginny had she didn't. She had Quidditch, a way to any boy's heart here at Hogwarts.

"Sure. Let me get dressed. I'll meet you guys down there." Ginny nodded and left her alone in their dorm. Hermione sighed and pulled her covers off. She brushed through her hair with her fingers as she paced the floor. Her mind felt warped with everything that's been happening to her. She stopped in front of the mirror. The girl staring back had tired eyes, pale complexion, and ratted hair. Her face was hollow and there were shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep. Hermione didn't even know who that girl was. She sighed and decided not to think about it. She needed to be in a good mood for Harry and Ron.

((DM))

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Blaise growled. Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise was always a dramatic person. Potter and Weasley shot them daggers as they entered the Quidditch pitch. "We signed up for the pitch today, gits. Get out of here." Harry lowered to the ground and stomped up to them. Draco smirked at the raven haired hero.

"We've been here all morning, Malfoy. First come, first serve."

"Don't give us that load of rubbish." Blaise snapped back. "Slytherin has this pitch in the afternoon."

"It's not the afternoon, idiot!" Ron shouted from his broom a few feet above them. His sister glared down at Malfoy when their eyes met. She looked just like Ron, but with a chest.

"How about you get your sorry arses off this field before I force you." Blaise hissed.

"I'd like to see you try." Harry retorted. Draco sighed. He wasn't in the mood to mess with Gyffindors, especially their God, Potter. His eyes scanned the field until they found a rather pleasant sight. Hermione was standing several feet down the pitch, her soft hair blowing off her shoulders and across her face. Her eyes were locked with his. He smirked and forgot everything around him. She was there, there wasn't any need to pay attention anymore. His feet began to walk towards her with their own mind. He kept his smirk glued to his lips as he approached her.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." He stood in front of her. Her scarf was pulled loosely around her neck and she was wearing her usual robes over the school uniform. Draco eyed her, she was beautiful.

"I guess they'll never learn to get along." Draco smirked.

"Maybe we should teach them." Hermione's eyes sparkled as she smiled. Draco felt his heart skip a beat. No one ever looked at him like that.

"I doubt they would listen." Draco couldn't look away from her. Her eyes, her smile... she was intoxicating.

"They're too thick headed."

"Unlike us."

"We actually know how to get along."

"Of course, that's what makes us better." Draco smirked. He never knew what she was really like before this year. His conversations with her were always crude, but now he was tasting the real Hermione Granger. And he was liking every moment of it.

"We even ... kiss... better." Draco replied slyly. Hermione blushed and gave him another heart stopping smile. He smirked and leaned in closer to her. He was never close enough. He smiled, a real smile, as she stepped closer to him. He could smell her perfume and breathed it in to fill his senses with her scent. Hermione grinned at the memory of his lips on hers. She felt her stomach turn upside down when she realized she wanted to kiss him again.

Draco placed a hand on her arm and brought her closer. Both were oblivious to the fight going on behind them. It didn't matter, the only thing they were watching was the other. Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's. She felt his hand on her arm and shivered at the contact. Draco was about to pull her into another kiss when a voice broke them apart.

"What are you doing to her?" Damn you, Weasley. Draco cursed as the fuming red head stormed over to the two. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to face him.

"Nothing she wasn't approving of." Hermione blushed and stepped back, her eyes staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"You weasel! Stay away from her!"

"How typical of you." Ron clenched his jaw, his eyes burning into Draco. Hermione stepped back again, distancing herself from the two enemies.

"Ron... he wasn't doing anything..."

"I saw him, Hermione." His eyes swept past Draco and fell on the brunette. "I saw... you too." Hermione's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, you saw me too?"

"You... weren't pushing him away. You were getting closer." Hermione looked back down at the ground, her face burning with shame. Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"If you're so jealous, you should have pulled a move on her sooner." Ron colored and balled his fists. He scowled at Draco, his body shaking with anger.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Hermione looked up at her best friend. She ran forward and grabbed his arm. Ron's eyes stayed on Draco. Draco was taken back at her reaction.

"Ron! Stop! Please... it was nothing. Nothing!" Draco glanced around to see everyone staring at them. Blaise looked confused, Harry was dumbly watching Ron, and Ginny was glaring back at Draco from her broom. Draco gave her a smirk before turning his gaze back to Hermione and Ron.

"Then why did it look like it was something? Don't tell me it was just mingling." Draco had enough. Hermione might care if her friends liked her for having feelings for him, but Draco didn't. All he wanted was her, and he didn't care how he got that. He was tired of her always saying it was nothing, that it was just casual. After last night, he knew in his heart it was more. He fumed and pulled Hermione off of Ron.

"Because it was something!" Hermione gasped as she stumbled from Draco's grasp. Ginny landed and ran to her, pulling her away from the two boys. Hermione watched in horror as Ron and Draco stood ready to fight. "It was always something. Even at the beginning." Draco shot a glare at Hermione. She knew what he was talking about, the night at the party when she said that was nothing. She swallowed and watched Ron fight back his anger.

"What are you talking about, weasel?" Draco turned his attention back on Ron, who was rather red at this point. Draco smirked at his behavior.

"She didn't tell you?" Hermione suddenly felt very dizzy. Her head couldn't take anymore pressure, she was sure she was about to explode. "Her and I had a little... fling this summer." Ginny gasped and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"Is that true?"

"You had a fling with the mudblood?" Harry turned to glare at Blaise.

"Shut it, bloke." Blaise glared back at Harry.

"Or what?"

"Erm..." Hermione couldn't find any words at all. Her brain was officially over loaded.

"Hermione! He's that boy from the party, isn't he?" Ginny squealed. Ron looked over at the girls. Hermione was getting that dizzy feeling again.

"Uh..."

"I'll hex you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." Harry hissed. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Nice, did you come up with that one on your own? Ha! Potter actually has a brain outside of what Dumbledore tells him."

"Did you touch her, you slimly bastard?" Ron hollered. Draco rolled his eyes and shoved him away.

"Don't get so close to me, you smell like trash." Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"You'll wish you didn't say that." Harry faced Blaise, his wand pointing at his face.

"Oh, my. Potter, don't you think your precious Head Master would be disappointed to see you hexing students? It's breaking the rules, you know."

"Hermione, I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me it was Malfoy?" Hermione didn't even hear a word Ginny was saying. The pounding in her ears was getting louder. Her face felt hot and she was having trouble telling which Ginny was the real one, and which one was just a clone. Wait? Two Ginnys? Is that normal? Hermione grabbed her head in an attempt to balance herself.

"I'm warning you, Zabini. Back down. I've taken on worse wizards than you, you won't stand a chance." Harry tightened his grip around his wand and narrowed his emerald eyes at the cocky Slytherin.

"Oh, gee. I'm trembling." Blaise raised his own wand, taking on Harry's challenge.

"At least I don't smell like a Death Eater!" Ron shouted back at Draco. Draco felt the anger rise in his chest. He tossed his robe aside and pounced on the red head, punching him hard in the nose. Blood spurted from Ron's nose, and a loud crunch could be heard. Ginny gasped and Harry spun around in time to see Ron fall to the ground with a furious Malfoy on top of him.

"Take that back, you worthless shit!" Ginny ran over and started pounding on Draco's shoulder.

"Let him go! Let him go, bastard!" Harry was about to run to help when his feet flew out from under him.

"Don't turn your back on me, Potter!" Blaise shouted. Harry glared at him from the ground before jumping back to his feet.

"Get off of me, woman!" Draco shoved Ginny off, causing her to fall on her butt. She shrieked and rubbed her swore lower back.

"Don't touch my sister!" Ron punched Draco in the side of the face, causing Draco to fall back and hit the ground.

Hermione squinted, she couldn't focus on anything. Everything was starting to spin, swirls and circles were blurring her vision. Black dots began to dance around her, almost in a taunting way. Her head suddenly felt light and her body was weightless. She fell to her knees and gasped for air. Am I dying? Hermione asked as she collapsed to the ground in a loud thump, everything went black.

((HG))

Hermione moaned as she felt a horrible pain in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Everything was white. "Am I dead?" She whispered.

"Far from it, Miss Granger." Hermione turned to see Madam Pomfrey standing next to her with a motherly grin glued to her face. "But you did faint." Hermione rubbed her swore head.

"Fainted?"

"Yes. It seems you aren't very healthy." Hermione raised her eyebrows and stared at the nurse.

"I'm not healthy?" Madam Pomfrey sat on the end of her bed, her eyes showing concern.

"Hermione, are you eating?" Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you getting enough sleep? Because the cause of you faint was lack of nutrition and rest. Plus, all that stress of the fight." Hermione sat up, she remembered the fight.

"How are the others?"

"We're fine." Hermione turned to see four very distraught boys laying down in beds across from each other. Harry and Ron facing Draco and Blaise. Hermione's bed was pulled aside, away from the boys. She blinked. Ron was staring at the ceiling, his eyes narrowed and his face bandaged. Harry was glaring at Blaise who was glaring right back at him. And Draco was looking at her. His gray eyes shining. She blushed and looked back at Madam Pomfrey.

"You five are staying here for the night." Hermione gasped. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are here for broken bones while Mr. Zabini and Mr. Potter are here for spell wounds." Hermione nodded, still shocked they would have to stay this way all night long. "But I need to discuss your health. Like I said, the cause of your faint..."

"I have trouble sleeping, that's all. I eat just fine." Madam Pomfrey gave her a concerned smile.

"You can't sleep?"

"It's just insomnia, I swear." She could see Harry staring at her in the corner of her eye, but she didn't look at him.

"I thought you were going to get help for that." Damn you, Harry! Hermione sighed. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't had time."

"But that's why..."

"Harry! I haven't had time." Now everyone was looking at her. She blushed and looked down at her hands. This wasn't how she saw herself spending her Saturday. Madam Pomfrey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything you need to talk about? Stress? Problems? You know I'm here for you, Hermione. I don't think what caused your faint was due to insomnia. There are some lack of nutrition involved as well." Great, she thinks I'm anorexic. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think straight. It was true, her eating habits changed. But it wasn't like she wasn't eating, she didn't eat that **much** or that **often**. Her stomach was playing games with her, and she never knew when she would wake up with a nightmare and then have to vomit. "Hermione, please, if there's anything at all you want to tell me, you can."

"I'm sorry." Hermione replied quietly. She knew all four boys were listening and couldn't flat out tell Madam Pomfrey the real reason. "But there's nothing wrong." She earned a disappointed sigh from the elderly lady.

"If you say so. But for now, take this. It should help you sleep." Hermione stared at the bottle thrust into her lap.

"Thank you." Hermione replied. She placed the bottle on her nightstand and watched the nurse walk to the center of the boys.

"And for you four, Dumbledore wishes to speak to you tomorrow when you leave here."

"Why do I have to stay here? You already fixed my ears." Zabini whined. Harry had used a spell to enlarge Zabini's ears three times their normal size. Madam Pomfrey gave him a harsh look.

"Because that is how I run this place, and you will have to deal with it. If you didn't want to stay, then you shouldn't have been in a fight in the first place."

"But look! They're fine!"

"Mr. Zabini! I will not have you talking back to me with that attitude! You are under my care now and you will do as I say." She turned to glare at the other three. "That goes for all of you." They nodded in uniform before she stomped out of the hospital wing, leaving the five enemies alone.

"That woman should be checked for mental issues." Zabini hissed as he crossed his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her some more. She was feeling a little uncomfortable. She glanced around to see a change to see her clothes hanging on the back of a chair. She groaned, being in the pjs in front of Malfoy and Zabini was the last thing she wanted.

"If anyone needs a mental check, it's you." Ron snapped back. Here we go again, Hermione mentally groaned.

"Go to bloody hell, Weasley." Ron colored, he was always so easily angered.

"By the looks of it, I'm already there."

"Well, I guess so. Everyday of your life probably is hell." Hermione glared at the boy.

"Shut it, Zabini. You don't know Ron so don't act like you do."

"Aw, the little mudblood defends her boyfriend." Draco was the one to glare this time.

"He's not her boyfriend." He hissed. Zabini turned to him and smirked.

"Stay out of it, Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"You're not her boyfriend**either**, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Won't take long." Draco smirked and leaned back against his pillows. Hermione blushed and stared at her hands. She couldn't believe they were going to be like this all night long. Would she ever get sleep?

"I'm serious about what I said. Stay away from her. She doesn't need you. Or even want you!" Ron balled his fists and sent daggers with his glare at the blonde. Draco smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"You cocky bastard! Hermione hates you! Don't you, Hermione?"

"Just leave her alone, Malfoy. Things are best that way." Harry reasoned. Hermione couldn't look at Ron, or even answer his question. Did she hate Malfoy anymore?

"Answer Weasley, Granger." Zabini demanded. Hermione turned red and glared at him.

"Answer what?"

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"No."

"Liar, you just don't want to tell the truth."

"What truth?"

"Don't play dumb, it's not attractive."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"Good, because you're failing."

"Leave her alone." Draco ordered from Zabini's side.

"Oh, stop acting like a knight in shinning armor. What do you see in her anyways?"

"What I see is my own business."

"Just admit it, all you see is a piece of ass."

"Fuck you, Zabini."

"I'm not gay, Weasley."

"Could have fooled us."

"Don't even get me started with your sexuality, Potter!"

"You think about my sexuality? That's kind of creepy. Even for you."

"I didn't mean it that way." Blaise snapped.

"Getting a little defensive aren't you?"

"Only because you're hitting on me."

"Oh, that's real mature. You can just keep obsessing over my so called crush on you, but it'll never happen. Sorry to break your heart."

"Not everyone is obsessed with you, Potter, like you believe."

"Malfoy, I really don't care if you're obsessed with me. In fact, I would live a much happier life knowing you aren't."

"Good, glad to know I can make you happy."

"That sounded gay."

"You **are** gay, Weasley."

"You talk way too much for someone who can't even aim a wand." Ron hissed.

"It's not my fault your sister tackled me in raving mad passion."

"It wasn't passion!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison. Hermione kept rubbing her temples.

"She practically ripped my clothes off." Both Gyffrindors were red and fuming with anger.

"She did not!" Hermione sighed.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to see Hermione glaring at the four boys. She blushed and looked away. She didn't mean to be so loud. "Erm... how about we play a game?" More silence. Hermione twiddled with her thumbs. "You know, to pass the time. I like to play games when I'm bored and I think if we do that this night will go by faster. So, who has any suggestions?" Hermione nervously smiled while Zabini narrowed his slanted eyes at her.

"You're bloody mad."

"Erm, we could play a guessing game! I like guessing games. I read once they help brain development, and trust me, you four need brain development."

"Some need a different kind of development, you know, below the belt. Isn't that right, Weasley?" Ron mumbled curses under his breath. Hermione was getting desperate. She didn't want anymore fighting.

"I like playing games. Games really help my stress sometimes."

"What are you saying over there, Tiny?"

"I'm not tiny!" Hermione blushed and decided to ignore that comment.

"I sure do love games..."

"What are you ranting about again?" Zabini turned to her.

"Games."

"I know! Pin the Dark Mark on the Potter! Whoever gets a Dark Mark on his ass first wins!"

"I'm so going to kill you someday."

"Somehow, that doesn't really scare me."

"I know! How about I spy! I'll go first... I spy something... yellow."

"My hair."

"Your hair isn't yellow, Draco."

"Sort of, Hermione."

"More like... silver."

"I think it's more white than anything." Zabini added.

"White? Like... white white? Or blonde white?"

"Hm... Can't really tell the difference can you?"

"Sort of, sometimes it looks blonde white and another times white white."

"I know what you mean! But I definitely agree, it's not yellow."

"Thank you! See? Your hair isn't yellow, even Zabini thinks so."

"Zabini, you're making it hard not to believe you're not gay."

"Should I give Granger a kiss to convince you I'm not?"

"NO!" Harry, Ron, and Draco all shouted. Hermione stared and Zabini smirked.

"You guys ruin my fun." He gave her a wink before she blushed and looked away.

"Pervert." Harry hissed.

"Fag."

"Loser."

"That's the best you have, Weasley?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Pathetic."

"Weak."

"Excuse me, Potter? I'm weak?"

"Ron had you on the ground in a flash."

"Ha! You obviously got hit in the head during that fight with Zabini. Not like he could have missed your overly large head anyways."

"Look in a mirror, Malfoy. Your head is the size of Jupiter."

"At least my head is pretty."

"Draco, it's hard being your pal when you make gay comments like that."

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Draco faked a pout while Zabini glared at him.

"I hate you."

"Why do you think everyone is gay? Maybe because... you are?"

"Traitor. Granger turned you against me!"

"I was just messing with you, grow up."

"She's going to be the death of you."

"Your face will be the death of me."

"That's not what your sister said, Weasley."

"Everyone shut up right now before I hex you all so you'll never have children! And don't think I won't, I'm not afraid of taking any one of yours manhood!" Hermione shouted. All four boys silenced and glared at the other.

"What was yellow?" Ron asked absentmindedly.

"Oh. Draco's hair."

"WHAT?" Malfoy glared at her.

"I couldn't let you win so easily."

* * *

A/N: Does anyone know what Bliase looks like? I've heard he was African American and I've heard he wasn't. This confusion made it a little hard to describe him. Anyways, I promise the next chapter will bring back those lovely dreams we all love so much. Hehe... not.


	10. Eyes Wide Open

Author's Note: It's confirmed! Blaise Zabini isn't white. You can tell I'm American, no? "I don't know it Blaise is African American or not..." Hahahaha. Silly me to forget Blaise isn't American. He's English! Ha, I had a laugh when I noticed how dumb I am. Anyways, here's a new chapter for your enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Eyes Wide Open

Hermione snuggled against the pillow, her eyes still wide awake. She faced her back to the four silent boys, covering everything except her face with the blanket. It had been quiet for a while now, she was surprised they actually stopped talking. Talking wasn't exactly the right word to use. Arguing was more like it. Hermione closed her eyes tight and prayed she wouldn't have a nightmare tonight. Or at least, a nightmare that didn't make her scream.

Hermione let her thoughts wander. She was thinking of Harry before she knew it. She always admired Harry and how brave he was. He didn't even have to try. He was naturally brave. Hermione wished she could be that way. She wished she could face her mother, tell her to stop ruining what sense of family they had left. She wished she could figure out these dreams. She wished she could sleep and feel fresh in the morning instead of shaking and tired like always. She wished she wasn't afraid to tell someone about what was happening with her. She wished she didn't have to wish.

Hermione sighed and let the silence fall on her. She was tired from the day's events, and listening to the boys back and forth banter. Her mind felt heavy and exhausted. Sleep sounded so good. She calmed her breathing and concentrated on one thought. _Sleep._

((DM))

Draco rested his head in the center of his pillows, his eyes staring directly at the ceiling. He could hear the breathing from the other boys. They were all asleep, except him. He scowled, remembering his mother and the way she used to read to him when he couldn't sleep. She had stopped reading to him when he got older. She pushed herself away from him. Of course, it was because of Lucius. Draco wished she had kept reading to him. He could hardly remember what her voice sounded like anymore.

He suddenly felt tired, but he didn't allow himself to close his eyes. He was almost afraid to fall asleep, he didn't want to have another dream. They were a pain in the ass, plain and simple. Confusing, tiring, and just plain annoying. Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. There was no way he would ever get rid of these damn dreams. Draco turned on his side and closed his eyes. He decided he would face that bride and tell her a thing or two. He wasn't going to let her ruin his sleep anymore. Fatigue rushed over the minute his eye lips closed shut. He felt his mind lighten as he spun into another dream.

_There she was, standing before him. Draco looked around. "What happened?" The bride didn't say anything. She was looking at him behind the veil; he could feel her eyes on him. He looked down at his wrist to see a hand print from when she saved him from falling. Draco looked back up at her. _

_"Look, whatever you want, just tell me. I'm sick of this!" The bride stepped away from him. _

_"All I want is for you to see me." She slowly raised her hands, bringing them to the end of the veil. Draco's eyes widened. Was she going to show him her real face? She slowly raised the veil to her neck and stopped. "Do you want this?" Draco thought for a moment. _

_"Yes." She stood still for a moment before raising the veil higher. He could see the flesh of her chin and jaw. He suddenly felt excited. The silk rose higher to reveal pink lips. Draco stared in awe. This face... he **knew** this face. Draco noticed something move in the corner of his eye and turned to see. The snake coiled back, ready for the attack. Draco let out a scream as the snake lunged at him; fangs ready to tear him apart._

((HG))

_Hermione opened her eyes to see she was still clutching the boy by the wrist. She hurried to pull him up over the side. She dragged him onto her lap and sat breathlessly. The snake was nowhere to be seen. _

_"Hermione, you made it." She looked down at the top of the boy's head. _

_"I did?" _

_"Now, wake up." Hermione watched as he rose, his back towering over her. He slowly began to turn, causing Hermione's heart to race. She remembered the last time she saw his face, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see it again. Hermione held her breathe as he turned his head. She could see skin, not a bloody mess, but actual skin. Her eyes widened. That profile looked so familiar. He grabbed her arm in lightening speed, causing her to cry out. His touch felt like fire. Hermione never felt pain like this before. She was in tears by the time he let go. Hermione desperately cradled her arm. His fingers left a red print where he grabbed her. It was as if he had burned her. _

_"Wake up!" She looked back at him to see the snake lovingly curled around his neck. The snake hissed and lunged. Hermione screamed and threw herself backwards. The snake's fangs inches from her face. _

((DM))

Draco cried out as he bolted straight up in his bed. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead from cold sweat. His chest was heaving with gasps for air. He noticed something. His scream had sounded funny. Sure, he didn't have the deepest voice, but it wasn't as girly as he heard it. His eyes widened as he turned to see Hermione panting in her own bed. She screamed at the same time he did. Hermione realized and met his eyes. He felt a throbbing on his wrist and looked down to see the print from the bride's hand.

"Blimey, what's going on?" Ron sat up and glanced around. Zabini and Harry where sitting up as well. Harry searched dumbly for his glasses with Zabini glared at him.

"What's all the screaming about?"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, yawning in the process. Draco looked back at Hermione to see her staring at her arm. He couldn't see her face past her hair, but he could definitely see her shaking. There was something eerie about how white she looked. Draco looked to see Harry and Ron staring at her too. Zabini scratched his head, still trying to grasp the fact he was awake.

Madam Pomfrey came bolting into the run, her hair a mess and still wearing a nightgown. Her eyes darted around the room when she stopped in the center of the beds. "I heard screams! What's wrong? Did someone get hurt?" She glanced around from student to student. When she met Draco's eyes, he quickly looked down.

"It was my fault." Hermione answer quietly. "I had a bad dream." Madam Pomfrey stared at the young girl as she processed what she had said. Draco, too, stared at her. _She's having nightmares? Like... me?_ Before Draco had the chance to have any further thoughts, Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Miss Granger! Your arm! How did you burn yourself?" She dashed to Hermione's bedside and grabbed her arm to examine it. Harry and Ron leaned over to see closer, while Draco stared at his wrist. The bruise was starting to change to a purple color. His dreams were always felt real, but they never actually affected him. So, why now?

"Oh? This?" Hermione smiled thinly. "It's old." Draco looked over and watched as Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione's arm, turning this way and that, looking over the entire arm.

"The skin is still warm." Hermione blinked. "Wait... this looks like a hand print!" Hermione blushed and pulled her arm away. Draco raised an eyebrow. _A handprint?_ His eyes fell to his own bruise. He frowned in thoughts.

"No, it doesn't." Hermione protested.

"Miss Granger, what happened to you?" She asked sternly. Hermione scrunched up her face. Her eyes fell to her lap in shame. She was trembling.

"It's the dreams." Draco stared in disbelief. _Dreams?_

"What dreams, Hermione?" Harry spoke up. "You never told us about any dreams." He sounded oddly angry. Hermione hung her head in shame, letting her hair block Draco's view of her face.

"I... I've been having them for a while. But they're... they're just..." Hermione slowly rose her head. "They're... getting worse." Madam Pomfrey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in thought.

"What kind of dreams are they? Nightmares?" Hermione paled and looked away. Draco felt his heart beating faster. _This is way too much Twilight Zone for me to handle._

"Yes. Nightmares. Very, very real nightmares." Madam Pomfrey stood and brushed away the wrinkles in her nightgown.

"I think you should see the Headmaster for this one. Dreams that have you waking up with burns is something I'm not trained for. Go on." Draco watched as Hermione slowly pulled back the covers and stood. She looked up and met eyes with Harry before turning away and walking out of the room. Draco listened as her footprints faded. Madam Pomfrey sighed and turned to face the four boys. "Now, someone else was screaming."

"It was Malfoy." Ron stated. Draco glared at him. There wasn't a day that passed that Draco didn't find a new reason to hate Weasley.

"I was just startled at Granger's screaming." Draco replied dryly. He didn't know why he lied, it was pure instinct. He didn't even give it a second thought as the words left his mouth. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and looked him over. He clenched his jaw. Draco hated it when people looked at him like that. Like he was child. Draco glared at the palms of his hands, and then at the bruise on his wrist. The shape of the bruise was definite, five slender fingers wrapped around his slender wrist. He looked like an abused child. Madam Pomfrey noticed and gasped.

"You have the same hand print as Miss Granger!" Draco quickly snapped his head up.

"No. Mine is from Quidditch." Draco tried to keep his voice calm.

"Quidditch hasn't started yet." Zabini replied.

"I meant practice, git."

"But I don't remember you ever getting hurt at practice." Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. He suddenly felt very afraid. He didn't want them to know about his dreams. He didn't want them to think he was still some child who feared monsters under the bed. He was almost a man, for Merlin's sake!

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Just a bruise. Madam Pomfrey marched towards him and yanked his arm from under his covers. She leaned her face in closer and concentrated. "Seriously... It's nothing."

"Mister Malfoy, this is the exact same marking on Miss Granger. Except, yours is a bruise and not a burn." Draco flinched as she touched the purple skin. "It's new. I can tell from the tenderness." Draco pulled his arm away and cradled it to his chest while sending a glare at the witch. She was much too nosey for his liking. "Do you have the same dreams?" Draco swallowed. What was he supposed to say? He was still a little kid and had nightmares? Madam Pomfrey waited patiently, but Draco could feel the tension. It was hanging over him like a rain cloud. All of them were waiting for an answer, an answer Draco wasn't about to give them. He narrowed his eyes and thought of Hermione. It clicked.

_"I had a nightmare."_ Draco remembered that night. He had run into Hermione in the hallway after his own nightmare. Maybe... maybe they were connected.

"I'm going with Hermione." He snapped coldly. He pushed off his covers and stomped out of the hospital room. Leaving Ron, Harry, and Blaise staring at his back in confusion.

((HG))

Hermione hurried down the hall, feeling the heat in her face from embarrassment. Harry and Ron would never let her live this down. She kept something from them, something that was hurting her. But they would never understand why she kept it to herself. They were going to treat her like a child now. Always making sure she was okay, asking her if she needed to 'talk'. Sure, the attention would be nice, but Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted it from them. Ron had a way of over using it and suffocating her while Harry had a way of always being so subtle that it drove her mad.

Her arm was still throbbing where the boy in her dream had hurt her. She glanced at it. Her dreams had always felt real, like she was really there. But she never woke up with burns on her. There was the time with the snake in the window, but that wasn't the same. That could have just been her mind playing tricks with her, but this... was something else. Hermione suddenly felt sick. _What is happening to me?_ Hermione tensed when she heard footsteps from behind her. She spun around and stared at the blonde before her.

Draco glared at her, his hands in his pockets. His hair was still messy from sleeping and he was still wearing his pajamas. "Why are you here?" Draco looked down at the floor. His eyes slightly narrowed as if he were concentrating. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Was that a harder question than I thought?" Draco grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have an answer." Hermione narrowed her eyes. She could tell he was lying. Draco Malfoy might be able to pull it off with others, but she was no fool.

"Don't lie to me, I'm not in the mood for it." Draco frowned. He finally locked eyes with her. Hermione felt a jolt pulse through her. That stare was the same one from the night of the party. The same, longing, lustful stare. Hermione stepped back and stared at him with wide eyes. "Draco?" He raised his arm and placed his hand on her jaw and neck. His cold skin felt good against her over heated face. Hermione shivered. Draco suddenly pulled her close, causing her body to fit against his. He placed his wrist in front of her eyes, forcing her to look no where else. Hermione gasped. "A handprint!" Draco released her and sighed. She felt the cold air against her skin where Draco's warmth once was. She shivered slightly.

"Something weird is going on, Hermione." Hermione rubbed her arm where the burn throbbed like a heart beat. She looked down at the ground.

"Do you have... nightmares... like me?" Draco scratched the back of his head.

"Define nightmare."

"You know what I'm talking about." Hermione sharply responded. Draco sighed.

"Fine. I do, okay? Every bloody night." Hermione's head was spinning. _What does this mean? Me and Draco are having nightmares... and now we wake up with the same handprint... _Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think. The dreams began during summer, before she even met Draco at that party. But, there was that pause. Just after the party, the dreams stopped for a night. Did Draco have something to do with that? Did meeting him at that party make the dreams stop? If meeting him did that once, why didn't it do it again? Meeting him again at school only seemed to make the dreams worse. Hermione raked her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I'm clueless." She whispered. Hermione sighed. She was never clueless about anything. She always at least had some sort of an idea of what was going on. She rubbed her temples. This whole thing was just one big head ache. Hermione frowned. She hated not knowing what to do. It was the worst feeling in the world. She looked up and met eyes with Draco. He was looking at her oddly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?" Draco looked away.

"What happens...during your dreams?" Hermione blinked. She still stared at him, watching him avoid her eyes.

"I meet a boy." Draco's eyes rose to meet hers. She swallowed. _So, this is what he looks like behind the mask._ His face was soft, almost tired looking. His eyes were full of what seemed like concern and confusion. Not a trace of the usual coldness.

"I meet a girl." He whispered. Hermione's eyes widened. _What in Merlin's sake is going on?_ Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. She had never seen him so unkempt. He was always so proper and _clean_. She nervously played with the hem of her nightshirt, taking in the moment of silence between them.

"Ah, there you two are." Both Hermione and Draco jumped as the old Head Master greeted them with a smile. Hermione breathed in slowly, calming her jumpy nerves.

"We were just headed to your office, sir." She stated. Dumbledore grinned.

"Of course. Let's walk together." Hermione could feel the awkward tension growing between the three of them. Dumbledore walked ahead, leaving Hermione and Draco to trail after him like baby ducks. Hermione glanced over at Draco. She was eager to know if Dumbledore could help them or not. The silence followed them through the hallways. Hermione drifted off into thought. She was trying to make some connection between her dreams and Draco, but there didn't seem to be any. No matter how much she searched her memory, there wasn't a single clue. _Why is this happening?_

Dumbledore motioned the two students inside his office. Hermione walked in and caught sight of Professor Trelawney. "What is _she_ doing here?" Hermione demanded. Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and grinned.

"She is here because she's very talented with reading... dreams." Hermione rolled her eyes. _The woman is a fake!_

"I studied with the best. I was the top of my class." Professor Trelawney added in a smug voice. Hermione snorted as she seated herself. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. To her, this was business.

"I just want to know what's happening to me." Hermione couldn't believe how tired she sounded.

"We'll figure that out in due time, Miss Granger." Albus answered with a smile. Draco tapped his foot. "Something wrong, Mister Malfoy?"

"Are you sure you can tell us what's going on?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"You doubt Professor Trelawney and my own skills?" Draco simply smirked.

"Not exactly."

"I'll have you know, I'm very professional with this sort of magic." Sybil added bitterly. Hermione tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, but she wanted to _so_ badly. Suddenly, she straightened up and turned to face the witch.

"Magic? You think this is magic related?"

"We're not for certain, that's why we need to discuss the dreams first." Albus answered. Hermione turned back around and nodded. "So, where do we begin?" He rubbed his chin and grinned. "How about when they started." Hermione looked at Draco. He hung his head and stared at the floor. _I guess I'm going first._

"Just before school started, sir." Albus nodded. Hermione picked at her fingernails. "It was... I don't really remember the exact date..."

"What was the first dream?" Sybil asked from behind Hermione. Hermione stiffened at being interrupted, but smiled sweetly.

"There was a woman." Hermione lowered her eyes as she scrambled to remember. "She was in all black, I think. And she was standing on a balcony." Hermione sighed. The first dream was a bit of a blur. "She ended up falling, and there was a scream... I think... I can't remember if it was me screaming or..."

"Was it a normal scream? Or something else?" Hermione's eye twitched. _Remain calm, she's just trying... to help._

"Mother." Hermione calmly replied. "Whoever it was, they screamed 'Mother'."

"Were you alone with the woman? Or was there someone else there?"

"I was alone... I think?" Sybil nodded, jotting down Hermione's information on a piece of parchment.

"I see." Hermione looked over to see Draco glaring at the floor. Hermione frowned. _What's his problem?_ "Can you tell me the type of clothing the woman was wearing?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How is that important?"

"Everything in a dream has a purpose. Even the clothing the images are wearing is symbolic." Hermione sighed. She could hardly even remember her first dream. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to concentrate. "It's really important..."

"I'm trying to think." Hermione snapped. Hermione had never been so disrespectful to a professor in her entire life, but she decided to make Sybil an exception. Flashbacks of her third year buzzed in her head. _Think Hermione, concentrate on the dream! What was she wearing? _

"I suppose it won't be necessary if you can't remember." Hermione snapped open her eyes and glared at the professor.

"A black dress." She stated victoriously. Sybil smiled thinly and continued to scratch her notes on the parchment. Hermione looked over at Draco again. She couldn't help it, he was drawing her attention. Maybe it was because he was acting so strange. Staring at the floor as if memorized, Draco didn't even glance at Hermione.

"Mister Malfoy, it's your turn." Hermione looked away and stared at her hands.

"I'm chasing a bride." Hermione blinked. _A bride?_ "She's wearing a veil and we're in some forest..."

"Are you two alone?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Yes." Draco took a moment to continue. "Anyways, she turns around and..." Hermione turned to look at him when a moment of silence passed. His eyebrows were pinched together while his hands were balled into fists. "She doesn't have a face. It's just... blood." Hermione's eyes widened. "And then she screams."

"No, no, no. This is all wrong." Hermione stared at Draco.

"What do you mean, Sybil?" Dumbledore asked. Professor Trelawney sighed and tossed the parchment aside.

"It doesn't add up. This doesn't make sense." Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Draco. She knew he knew she was staring at him, so why wasn't he reacting?

"What doesn't add up?" Albus patiently asked as Sybil stood and began to pace.

"There's one thing that's always true about dreams and magic." She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "The first dream is always what links to the two souls that are meant to fulfill the dreams' wants." Hermione tore her eyes off the blonde and turned around in her seat.

"What do you mean, 'the dreams' wants'?"

"What is happening to you and Mister Malfoy is a dream link. A dream link is special and doesn't just happen to anyone. Actually, it rarely happens unless the two that are linked are soul mates." Hermione swallowed. That was a lot to take in. _Soul mates. Merlin, could my life get anymore confusing?_ Hermione glanced at Draco, who was still intently staring at the floor. Hermione glared and turned back to Professor Trelawney. "Anyways, the link is a subconscious want that both souls are ignoring. Neither of you were aware of this 'desire of the soul', so the dream link was born. The dream link will bring the souls together in a dream state, hoping to get what it wants. As the dreams progress, the two that are linked become unknowingly drawn to fulfill the want of the dreams, or soul." She stopped pacing and met eyes with the young Gyffindor. "The key is the first dream. The first dream is supposed to be exactly the same. Same place, same event, same message. But you and Mister Malfoy's first dream was not the same in the least bit." She nervously twisted her hands and dropped her eyes to the floor. "What happened to you and Mister Malfoy is... unnatural."

"Unnatural?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"There is a spell... that... can... link two souls together..." Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

"You mean... someone..." Hermione watched as the professor slowly nodded.

"Someone is using magic to link you and Mister Malfoy together... through your dreams."

* * *

Author's Note: I always loved Professor Trelawney and her huge glasses. I don't like how she's done up in the movies, but in the books I adore her. Too bad Hermione hates her. Cliff! Don't you just love cliffs? I don't. But, I figured why not torture you and force you to deal with a cliff?

Cliffs are best for jumping off of.

I like that quote.


	11. Realization Hits

Chapter Eleven: Realization Hits

Hermione blinked, letting the words register in her mind. "Someone. Is using magic. To... link us." Hermione frowned. This all sounded like a joke to her. How could anyone have that sort of power? Hermione glanced at Draco, looking for any sort of reaction on his face. Hermione narrowed her eyes. _Not even a smirk. How can he be so calm about this?_

"I know it sounds absurd, but it's the only thing that makes sense." Hermione snorted and crossed her arms.

"This whole thing doesn't make any sense. How can two souls connect through dreams in the first place? And where in the world could you learn to do that?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at Professor Trelawney. "It sounds insane." Professor Trelawney glared at Hermione.

"I'm sorry if you do not believe me, but everything I have told you is true. The spell used against you and Mister Malfoy is a very... illegal spell. Because you and Mister Malfoy's dream link was not natural, an outside force had to create one." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Create one? Using the illegal spell? But why would someone go through the trouble of doing that? What's so important about me and Draco being linked?"

"That's what we need to find out, Miss Granger." Dumbledore answered quietly. Hermione huffed and slouched in her seat.

"I still don't get it." Hermione furrowed her brow. "What's so illegal about linking two people together? Is a dream link dangerous? Is that why we got hurt with the handprints? Is there a way to _unlink_ us?" Albus grinned at Hermione.

"That's a lot of questions."

"I can answer most of those." Professor Trelawney added confidently. Hermione turned again to face her, waiting for her to continue. Sybil cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Creating a dream link between two people is illegal because it uses Dark Arts. And a very nasty Dark Art at that! For someone to create this link meant it was very important to have done. Obviously, someone wanted you two linked _very badly_." Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean, "very nasty Dark Art"?" Both Albus and Sybil remained silent. Sybil cleared her throat again.

"It requires something that no normal wizard or witch would do." She lowered her voice to hardly above a whisper. She turned and looked out the window, her eyes growing misty with thought. "To create a dream link, you must sacrifice a life." Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her heart skipped a beat at just the thought of someone dying for her to be linked to Draco.

"You mean, someone has to ... _die!_"

"Yes. That is why it's illegal." Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. She felt dizzy from the cruelness of it. She couldn't imagine someone having to be killed over something as ridiculous as a dream link. "There is no way to unlink you either. The link is permanent."

"This is horrible, just horrible. How could someone die... for _this_?" Hermione looked at her Headmaster in disbelief.

"Do you remember what Professor Trelawney said about the soul's wants?" Hermione nodded her head slowly. "Well, if those wants are not meant, the dreams become more violent and real. Causing you direct pain and even madness. If you do not do want the dreams want..." His voice trailed off and Hermione felt her head grow heavy. She wasn't sure if she could take much more. "The point is, a person can use a dream link to get those people to do what they want by a sneaky approach. It's a form of Impero in a way, but with a little more free will. Who ever used this spell, wants you to do something and if you don't the consequences could be drastic." Hermione swallowed, but that vicious lump stayed put.

"Something more than these handprints?"

"People die from this." Albus replied solemnly. Hermione began to feel her eyes water. She was starting to feel terrified of the whole situation. The thought of someone dieing so she could have some whacked out dreams with Draco, and then it risk her own life if she didn't comply to what the dreams wanted. Hermione closed her eyes, squeezing the tears out. She felt them roll down her checks as she tried to process what was going on.

"Who... who would... do this to us? I just don't understand. We're not... I'm not..." Hermione opened her eyes and wiped away the remaining tears. "I would think someone would do this to ... Harry... instead of me." She hated saying that, but it was the first thing that came to her mind. If it was something to do with the Dark Arts, usually it involved Harry. Her heart skipped a beat. "You don't think..._he_... is behind this?"

"If by _he_, you mean Voldemort, there is a possibility." Albus sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is very serious. Your life is at stake, and the thought of someone like Voldemort being behind this, is even more disastrous." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"There is no way to tell who is behind this." Sybil added, musingly. "I wonder, what exactly do your dreams want?" Hermione blinked and thought.

"I... I really don't know." She answered. "The boy, he doesn't really say anything to me. He just... keeps telling me to hurry." Hermione concentrated all her energy on remembering the dreams, but it felt like a fog had covered her memory. She sighed and looked over at Draco. She had almost forgotten he was there. _He's so quiet... it's almost... scary. _

((DM))

Draco sat very still, which he's actually pretty good at. Since he was a child, he was always taught to sit very still. Doing otherwise would result in punishment. A good boy always sat still.

It seemed to him, through all the information he was receiving, that he had just found himself in a very tight spot. Draco had heard of dream links before, but he had never really known what they did or how dangerous they were. He wasn't even sure if they really existed until he entered Dumbledore's office. So, he sat there very still and let the information sink into him. He wasn't sure if he should speak up, or what he would say if he did. The only thing he could do was listen and remain still. He felt confused and couldn't even begin to start putting pieces together. Nothing even made sense. Like Hermione had said, why them?

Draco reviewed all possible outcomes in his head, but nothing fit. He kept searching for answers inside all this crumbled mess, but all he got was a headache. He didn't know anyone who would die so that he could have a dream link to Hermione just so they could do something someone wanted. And what they wanted was a whole different mystery.

Another thing he couldn't wrap his mind around was Hermione's first dream. The minute he heard her describe it, he kept having flash backs to his mother's funeral. He kept seeing her stretching her arms out and falling off the balcony. He kept hearing her voice. "_No… I couldn't take you with me. Draco… goodbye"_ His hands had clenched into such tights fists, that his knuckles where white. _What in the world is happening to me?_

He sighed and finally raised his gaze from the spot in the floor he had been staring at for a very long time. He felt someone staring at him and looked to his side. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, her lips were quivering and her hands clenched. Draco stared back. _Did I miss something?_ It was true, he started to tune out what was going on in the room so he could get his thoughts together. Maybe he missed something important.

"Er..." Draco didn't know what to say. Which is very rare for him, he always had some sort of comeback. But sitting there, staring into Hermione's glare, he couldn't find words to string together into a coherent sentence. Hermione finally let her eyes drop to the floor. Draco sighed. "Just tell us what you want us to do."

Albus rubbed his chin and stared at the wall in front of him. He had been wondering what to do since the problem arose from right under his feet. To think, such Dark Magic being practiced right in his own school. But, Albus had been known to trust in things too much. It was his greatest weakness.

"We need to keep an eye on you two. There's very little that can be done for now. All we can do is wait." Draco narrowed his eyes. Waiting seemed like a horrible idea to him. Why wait for things to get worse?

"Er, I still have a question..." Draco looked over at Hermione through the corner of his eye. She was clutching the fabric of her shirt nervously, wringing it in her hands tightly. Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. "What do we do once we know what the dreams want? Do we... do it? Or...fight it?" Draco blinked. Dumbledore shifted. Trelawney coughed.

"We haven't decided yet, Hermione. For now, go back to the hospital wing with Draco." Draco stayed still as Hermione nodded and rose from her seat.

"Wait." All eyes fell on the Slytherin. "This hand print, it didn't hurt when I woke up. How can these dreams hurt us if we wake up and everything is fine again?" Trelawney frowned and cleared her throat again. That was starting to get on his nerves.

"You won't be so lucky after awhile. Dreams make slow progress. Eventually, even when your eyes are open, the dreams will make the pain worse." Draco looked down at the floor. That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He slowly rose from his chair and walked towards the door, saying nothing more. He felt Hermione's eyes on him, but he refused to look at her. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was stumped and didn't have a thing to say. And he wasn't liking it.

((HG))

Hermione found walking down the hall alone with Draco Malfoy extremely uncomfortable. It didn't help that their situation was snow balling into a mess of confusion and unanswered questions. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. Since when did things get so crazy? Was it just yesterday the only thing she worried about was her mother? Now she had to worry about some freak willing to sacrifice human life just so she could dream about a boy with no face.

She sighed for the umpteenth time since they left the Head Master's office. She narrowed her eyes at the back of Draco's head. He wasn't helping in the least bit. He could have at least said something, but no. That was asking too much from Malfoy. He just simply ignored her while keeping two steps ahead of her. _What's his problem anyways? He hasn't said a single word to me! What did I do?_ Hermione growled and grabbed his shoulder. She was going to solve this right now, right here. No one ignores Hermione Granger and gets away with it. She spun him around, earning a gasp from Draco. He immediately glared at her and threw her hand off his shoulder.

"What do you want, Granger?" Hermione felt a twinge at hearing him call her Granger. It felt wrong all of a sudden. He was acting like... he used to. Hermione swallowed.

"Why are you ignoring me? You haven't said anything since we left Dumbledore's..." Draco cut her off.

"What do you want me to say? Hm?" Hermione backed away. She didn't like his tone. Not one bit. Draco crossed his arms. "Well? You want me to say how sorry I am for all of this happening? Or how about I say everything is going to be okay?" Draco began to pace. Hermione watched him walk from one wall to the other. "Well, guess what, Granger! It's not! It's not going to be okay! I don't even know what the bloody hell is going on!" Back and forth, like a clock pendulum. "How can you expect me to say something when I have no freaking clue what to think!" He stopped in his tracks and glared dangerously at her. She hadn't seem him like this in a long time. After everything, the last month, and they were back to square one. Hermione frowned.

"I just wanted to know what's on your mind! Merlin, you don't need to go mad on me." Hermione stomped away from him towards the hospital wing. Her hands clenched in fists and her eyes ablaze with too many emotions. She shoved open the door and stalked towards her bed. Harry, Ron, and Blaise all stared at her as she threw her sheets aside and slammed herself on the bed. She turned her back to them and let the awkward silence fill the room.

"Hermione..."

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione snapped. Draco came in at the moment, in the same fashion as Hermione. He growled as Blaise tried to talk to him and threw a pillow over his head, blocking everyone out. Hermione rolled her eyes to herself. Did she really think he would change? To her, Malfoy was the same moody, selfish, jerk. And no dream could change that.

"Hermione." Harry whispered. Hermione tensed.

"What?"

"What happened?" Hermione blinked away a few tears that had crawled their way up to the corners of her eyes. _What did happen? I can't even remember..._ Hermione sighed and sat up. Harry was waiting patiently from his bed, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes full of concern. Hermione swallowed. She used to think Harry would always save the day, he would always be there to rescue the world. So, why couldn't she let him save her? She was knee deep in trouble, and she still couldn't cry out for help.

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing at all."

((DM))

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing at all." Draco grunted softly into his pillow. She was wrong, dead wrong. A lot happened, almost too much even. Draco squeezed his pillow in anger.

_"There was a woman. She was in all black, I think. And she was standing on a balcony. She ended up falling, and there was a scream... I think... I can't remember if it was me screaming or..." _

_"Was it a normal scream? Or something else?" _

_"Mother." Hermione calmly replied. "Whoever it was, they screamed 'Mother'."_

Draco felt the heat rise to his face. _Mom._ He felt his eyes water and his chest tighten. It takes a lot for a Malfoy to cry, and Draco knows all too well. He tightened his grip on the pillow as he remembered her eyes that night. _Mother, why? _His heart began to race.

_"No… I couldn't take you with me. Draco… goodbye." She climbed onto the ledge and stretched her arms out like wings. Draco's eyes widened with fear._

"_Mother! Stop!" She ignored him._

"_Goodbye." And with that, Narcissa Malfoy let her feet slip off the ledge._

"_MOTHER!" She fell into the darkness, with her eyes closed. She smiled as she hit the ground, ending her life._

"You can tell us, Hermione. What happened?" Draco tried to block them out, but even his pillow couldn't muffle their annoying voices.

"Could you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep." Blaise barked. Draco couldn't agree more. He heard someone sigh, probably Ron. It suddenly grew quiet. Draco closed his eyes again and relaxed into his bed.

Draco saw a flash of his mother standing on the balcony. _"There was a woman."_ He could see her perfectly, standing on the edge dressed in her nightgown. "_ She was in all black, I think. And she was standing on a balcony." _He watched as she stretched her arms and leaned farther over the edge. _"She ended up falling, and there was a scream..."_ Draco could see himself, crawling closer to the edge, his hand reaching out to grab the woman standing in front of him. _"I can't remember if it was me screaming or..."_ He could hear himself crying out to her to come back, but she was gone. _"Mother. Whoever it was, they screamed 'Mother'."_ Draco flinched. _"MOTHER!" _But she was gone. His heart skipped a beat. He shot up, his breathing becoming erratic. His pulse quicked as he bolted from his bed and ran down towards the door.

"Draco?" He stopped and turned. Hermione and the others were staring at him. Her eyes were wide as she watched him heaving for air. "Draco... what's..."

"I know... I know... Merlin... Hermione... I know!"

A/N: Okay, so moving from one house to another has officially become the thing I hate the most. I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. But moving has had me stressed out, and of course, has had my computer offline for way too long.

Anyways, I know this chapter is short but I didn't have the heart to add anything else to it. By the way, my sister is going to start helping with this story.

Jen: Er... Hi?

So, there you go. Until next time...


	12. Taking Action

Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write. Anyways, thanks to all the readers who've kept up with this story. I know I'm no where near as good as Rowling. I am, after all, still a kid. It really makes me happy to know you guys have kept reading. (tear) okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Remember to review! With much love, Brokenpens.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Taking Action

Hermione tired to keep up with Draco, but she was no where as fast as him. She stared at the back of his head and tried to speed up. Her lungs were starting to burn and her breaths were becoming wheezy. The only sound was the echo of their steps bouncing off the hollow walls. Hermione reached an all new level of confusion as she chased after the blonde. _What exactly was he shouting about anyways?_

_"I know... I know... Merlin... Hermione... I know!"_ _Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head in confusion. _

_"Know what?" His eyes were begging her to just understand, but Hermione couldn't. She had no idea what he was babbling about. He flailed his arms around in a desperate attempt to make her see. _

_"Don't you get it? I know what happened! I know! I... I... just hurry up!" He spun around and bolted out the doors and down the hall. Hermione quickly threw her blankets off of her and dashed after him dumbly. _

_"Hermione!" Harry called after her. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the boy she admired. _

_"Stay here, Harry. I'll handle this." _

_Yeah, you're really handling this, aren't you?_ Hermione bit her cheek and kept running. Draco sped up. Hermione groaned. She had enough.

"Draco! Stop! What in Merlin are you doing?" He didn't stop. He didn't even pause. Instead, he skidded around the corner and ran like a mad man down the corridor.

"Could you keep your voices down? Some of us are sleeping!" Hermione ignored the fat man in the painting and growled in frustration.

"Draco!" She turned the corner and the ache in the side triggered. She gasped but kept running. The ache became a solid pain by the time she reached the end of the hall. She was panting, sweating, and still clueless. She sped up when she saw Draco heading for the Head Master's office. "Draco! Draco! DRACO!" He finally paused and glanced at her before demanding entrance from the statue.

"Chocolate frogs!" The statue nodded its noble head and revealed the staircase to Dumbledore's office. _Great, we're back here... will I ever get sleep?_ Hermione grabbed Draco's elbow and forced him to face her.

"Draco, you better start talking to me before I explode." He was panting just like her. Hermione could feel her heart thumping against her chest. She tried to calm her breathing as she searched Draco's endless gray eyes for any answer at all. Draco sighed and yanked free from her hand.

"I'll explain when we talk to Dumbledore." His voice was strained. Hermione forced herself to believe it was only because he was out of breath. But when he met eyes, she knew the truth. Something was happening to him, something scary. He looked wild, furious, and sad all at the same time. Hermione watched as he ran the stairs by two. She didn't move at first. Her body wasn't really responding at the moment. She was still grasping the fact Draco just left.

Hermione calmly jogged inside the office. Draco was leaning against the desk, his palms holding him up against Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked dazed and slightly unnerved. Hermione coughed, signaling she was now in the room. Draco didn't even turn or acknowledge her. Dumbledore met her eyes and she felt her breath hitch. He looked... worried.

"Miss Granger, I see you've come as well. Good, good. Take a seat." Hermione nodded and sat in the same chair she was just sitting in less than an hour ago.

"Sir, it's true. Everything I said." Hermione raised an eyebrow. She missed two minutes of conversation and she already missed something vital.

"Could you please tell me what's going on? I'm bloody lost here." Hermione sternly demanded. Draco dropped his head and breathed in deeply. He slowly raised himself off the desk and locked eyes with her. Hermione was captivated at how dark his eyes were.

"You had a dream about a woman who jumped off a balcony, right?" Hermione bit her lip.

"She fell. She didn't jump." Draco sighed and slanted his eyes in annoyance.

"She jumped." He responded through clenched teeth. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was my dream, Draco. I know what happened." She defiantly spat at him. Draco didn't even flinch. Instead, he looked at her with deep contempt. He didn't used to look at her like that. Hermione shuddered slightly.

"It was _my mother_. I know what _really _happened." Hermione's eyes widened.

"What... but... but why... how did... I saw... WHAT?" Hermione shot up in her seat. _How can that be? How come I saw her?_ Draco turned away, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. Albus leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses. Hermione had never seen him without his glasses – he looked so much older. He rubbed his temples. Hermione felt tears rising again for the umpteenth time that night.

"It appears, Hermione, that Draco's mother was the sacrifice for the dream link."

((DM))

Draco watched as Madam Pomfrey laid Hermione on her lap. Hermione's eyes were gently closed, her face was flushed, and her lips slightly parted. He looked away and down at his hands. He could understand why Hermione fainted. Everything that was happening was happening fast and just as confusing. He looked back over at Hermione.

"Mister Malfoy, was there anything your mother said before she...?" Draco tensed. Her last words didn't make any sense, and sure didn't relate to anything that was going on. _She didn't even know herself, did she?_

"All she said was goodbye." Draco muttered. He leaned over and grabbed Hermione's hand. She was scared. He could remember the way the tears spilled from her eyes as she doubled over from her chair to the floor. Her hand was cold. Draco frowned and began to rub his hand over hers, in an attempt to warm the skin.

"You know what I'm thinking, Draco." Albus stated sternly. Draco closed his eyes and his hand tightened around Hermione's.

Draco wanted to pretend he had no idea what Dumbledore was thinking, what little ideas formed in his mind. He wanted to fake naivety and claim he couldn't connect the dots. But he could, and they all led to one face – one blonde, sharp, and menacingly pale face. He sighed and opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

When this all began, he thought he was falling in love with her. He had truly believed that his heart was yearning for the Gryffindor in front of him. But it was all a trick, a very sick, _sick _trick. The dream link made them want each other, made them draw closer to each other against their better judgments. And for what?

Madam Pomfrey gave him an encouraging smile. He knew that kind of smile. It was a hopeless smile. One only a person gave to another person who was in way over their head, but they would still smile as if everything would be alright. People smiled at him like that when his mother died. He remembered the looks, the glances, the fake encouraging smiles.

"Yes. I know." Draco replied with much strain. He wished he didn't. He wished with every bone in his pure blood body he didn't. He let go of Hermione's hand and stood up. "What do you want me to do?"

((HG))

_Hermione watched as the boy before finally showed his face. Draco. Hermione frowned and fumbled forward, her hand reach towards him. "Draco? Is that really you?" The boy smiled. _

_"Hermione." She realized they weren't in the woods anymore. They were where they first met. The graveyard. The tombstones surrounded them everywhere, but the one in front of them caught her eye. A single white tulip was draped across the stone. The flowing print read, "Narcissa Malfoy". Hermione gasped. _

_"This is..." She looked back at 'Draco', who was still smiling at her. That smile was making her skin itch. "What do you want? I know you want something, so just tell me." His eyes sparkled. Hermione stepped back. His eyes – they weren't grey. They were... someone else's eyes. _

_"I want you to come here, to this very spot. I have something for you." Hermione frowned. _

_"You're not Draco. Who are you?" The imposter smiled again. _

_"You are very clever, aren't you?" Hermione scowled. "Come here or else the dreams will never stop." Hermione was about to protest when she felt her feet sink into the ground. She screamed and looked down to see herself slowly being sucking into the earth below. She struggled and struggled but to no avail. She looked back up at the dream boy, but he made no move to help her. She tried to yank herself but she was already waist deep in the earth. She let out another scream just as the earth around swallowed her head. _

Hermione coughed as she woke up. She couldn't breathe. If was as if she were running out of air. She clawed at her throat, feeling the muscle tighten like something was strangling her. "Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey came flying out of nowhere, but just in time. Hermione doubled over and clutched her chest.

"Hermione, breathe! You need to calm down! You're having a panic attack!" Hermione's eyes watered as her face paled from lack of air. Madam Pomfrey laid her back down on the pillows and hurried down the aisle to her station. Hermione clutched the blankets in desperation. She wheezed and coughed, trying her hardest for air to get to her lungs. She felt her head lighted just as Madam Pomfrey came back to her side, holding a cup of liquid to her lips.

Hermione gulped it, but most of it spilled down her chin and onto her lap. Hermione coughed and felt her chest heave with air. She was breathing. She was fine.

"What." Gasp. "In Merlin." Gasp. "Was that!" Hermione demanded as she tried to calm her breathing. Madam Pomfrey stroked her back gently.

"It was a panic attack." Her lips tightened. "Did you have a nightmare?" Hermione finally sighed and laid back onto the fluffy pillows. It wasn't until now did she realize she was back in the Hospital Wing.

"How did I get here again?"

"You fainted last night. I brought you here." Hermione frowned. _Last night... Merlin... what happened last night?_ Madam Pomfrey saw Hermione's face darken and smiled at her reassuringly. "Everything will be alright, Hermione." Hermione's eyes met with hers. She said nothing in return. She had a horrible feeling that nothing was going to be alright.

((DM))

Draco hadn't slept all night, and it was probably a good thing. He ran a hand through his hair as he marched down the hall towards the Hospital Wing. He sighed as he thought of Dumbledore. The old man expected Draco to just sit tight till he figured out some sort of master plan. Draco was a young man of action, and he wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of whatever the hell is going on.

He opened the doors and stepped into the extraordinarily clean Hospital Wing. The smells of medicine were thick, like a cloud of smoke. He hurried his pace the minute his eyes rested on Hermione. She was leaning her back against the pillow, letting her hair spill over like a waterfall of tangled and frizzy curls – she obviously hadn't bothered brushing her hair. A book lay open in her palms, and her eyes were darting across the page in a very Hermione Granger way. Draco couldn't help but smile, as odd as that seems. Draco never found reasons to truly smile, but somehow, the image of Hermione in bed reading made him do so.

"Morning, Granger." He stood at the end of her bed, his arms crossed, and staring intensely at her. There was one good thing about the recent events: he wasn't going through it alone. Hermione has the same ill fate as he did, and maybe that's what made him smile when he saw her. If she was handling this mess, that meant he could too.

"Hullo, Malfoy," she responded in a monotone. Her eyes never left the page, making Draco's mood swiftly change. He was never one to be brushed off like that. He was Draco Malfoy, after all.

"I need to talk to you." He hadn't noticed the sternness of his voice until Hermione glared at him from over her book. He pinched his lips together and plopped himself down on her bed. The bed dipped under his weight, causing Hermione to bounce slightly with the springs. She closed the book and sighed.

"Can't it wait? I think I had enough of this whole _thing_ to last me a lifetime." She laid her hands neatly on her lap and looked up at him nonchalantly. Draco slightly narrowed his eyes. What was he thinking? There was nothing about this girl that made him smile.

"It's a very serious matter, Granger. And it shouldn't be ignored." Hermione breathed in through her nose, her muscles tensed and she closed her eyes for a moment. Draco looked away and stared at the floor. "We need to start thinking of what can be done, not a way to just avoid it and hope it goes away. You heard Trelawney, it won't go away until we do whatever it wants."

"We don't even know what _it_ is, Malfoy. For all we know, you-know-who could be behind this." Draco looked at her. Her eyes were fiery, and her face suddenly changed shape. Before, she was peaceful and quite elegant looking. But now she resembled the same old Hermione Granger he always knew. "We could get killed. I think we should just lay low and let Dumbledore sort this out."

"What a safe and cozy solution." Draco muttered, narrowing his eyes. Hermione leaned back and crossed her arms.

"And what, Malfoy, do you think we should do? Go charging with wands blazing? Well, I hate to burst your warrior ego, but we don't even have a clue who's done this. We can't start pointing fingers and solving this until we know what direction to point them." Draco's face heated and his gaze turned into a furious glare. How could she think so lowly of him? Of course he wouldn't be so rash as to do that! He was Draco Malfoy! He always had a plan.

"You're wrong." She blinked, letting her face fall for a moment before regaining her confidence.

"About what?" Draco smirked in victory. There was one thing he knew better than her, and that was his family. He knew very well why his mother was chosen and he knew exactly what connection she had to this.

"I do know what direction to point our fingers." Hermione let her mouth fall open as she stared at him in disbelief. He merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Her reaction amused him. After all, it wasn't often someone was one step ahead of Hermione.

"How? Did Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione leaned forward, obviously begging him to tell her more. Draco sighed. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. If the plan he cooked up just before heading his way to the Hospital Wing was going to work, Hermione could never know the truth. He looked at her innocently.

"Yes." Draco hung his head to add to the affect. "He told me everything." Hermione gasped and leaned in even further. Draco wanted to smirk, but pouted instead. He let his eyes glaze over and slouched to seem even smaller. Hermione placed a timid hand over his. Draco's hand tingled from the warmth of her palm.

"Tell me, Draco," she sweetly begged him. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in. He let the air out slowly, slouching his shoulders even more.

"He said there's only one person who could have had a way to connect with my mother to make her the sacrifice." Hermione let out a whimper and held his hand tighter. Goosebumps erupted on his arm as he felt her breath on his neck. He hadn't even realized she was that close until now. Her hair was brushing his shoulder and he could smell her shampoo. He almost shivered. "My father, Hermione, he's the one we have to go after." Hermione suddenly jerked away. Draco looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean, "go after?" Her eyebrows were knitted together in a mix of confusion and fury. Draco swallowed. Step two of deceiving Hermione just went underway.

"Dumbledore thinks we should attack, to save ourselves from this link."

"But Trelawney said there was no way to break the link." Draco gave her a cocky grin.

"Yes there is." Hermione glared at him with annoyance. She leaned back into the pillows and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is that was Dumbledore said? Why didn't he tell me? Why am I finding out from you?" Draco shrugged calmly.

"Maybe because you passed out in the middle on the conversation?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Draco only sighed and situated himself till he was looking her square in the eyes. He was completely on the bed now, his legs curled under him Indian style. He held onto the toes of his shoes and smiled at Hermione who brought her knees up, making two little mountains of blankets between them. "Look, the fact is, I'm telling you now. That's all that matters, right?" Draco watched as Hermione nodded her head slowly. He grinned. Hermione dropped her arms and huffed.

"I still wish he told me himself." Draco shrugged again.

"He's a busy man." Hermione looked away, like a scolded child. Draco almost wanted to tell her the truth from the look on her face. She didn't deserve to be led on by lie after lie, especially by someone like him. But what had to be done, had to be done.

"So... you know who it is?" Her voice was shaky and uncertain. He realized she looked very intimidated. He didn't know what was going through her mind, but he could take a guess. She was scared, really scared. Draco frowned as he realized Hermione probably would have loved never knowing who was doing this to them. That meant all she had to do was safely wait it out. But now, that a name was for certain (sort of), something had to be done. And that scared her. Frankly, it was starting to scare him too.

"Yes, I do." He waited a moment, watching a range of emotions sweep across Hermione's pale face. He noticed had thin she looked. She must have lost her appetite due to the dreams. He, himself, had lost the satisfaction in food since the nightmares as well. He would often end up only puking up dinner anyways, so why bother eating? He looked at her straight in the eyes, but she quickly looked somewhere else. A faint blush slowly causing her cheeks to turn pink. He relaxed and scooted closer to her. "You're scared."

Hermione didn't say anything, she didn't even move. He leaned closer, expecting her to lean away. But instead, she stayed put. She finally turned her head and met eyes with him. Draco could see what this was really doing to her. It was breaking her. Normal, know-it-all Granger was never afraid to dive in head first into anything that needed solving. But here she was, shrinking away like a shadow. Draco placed a shaky hand on her shoulder. He found it oddly bony. How much weight did she loose?

"It's okay. I know you're scared. Don't tell anyone, but I am too." He was surprised by how gentle his voice could get. Hermione closed her eyes and seemed to melt into his palm. She was giving in, she was letting him influence her. He smiled and gently pushed her chin up with his hand. Hermione looked at him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Sometimes, people do things when they're in 'the moment'. Draco never understood what 'the moment' was, but that was before Hermione leaned in and placed her lips against his. He fully understood why people did the things they did when in 'the moment', because while you're in 'the moment' it seems like the best thing to do. Of course, at 'the moment'. But like all moments, 'the moment' passes. And when Draco finally opened his eyes from his (pleasurable) kiss with Hermione, 'the moment' passed and realization hit.

He stood up so fast, he almost fell on the floor face first. He quickly stepped away from the bed and began to pace before calming himself down and meeting Hermione's confused stare. "You shouldn't have done that." Hermione smiled gently.

"But why? I wanted to, so I did." Draco cursed under his breath.

"No, you didn't want to." Hermione stood up, letting the sheets fall down her legs and pool around her feet. She was only wearing a pair of plaid shorts and a plain white tee shirt, but Draco would have still said she looked beautiful if anyone had asked.

"Don't tell me what I want to do or not. I know perfectly well what I felt before I kissed you." Draco cursed her stubborn ways. Why couldn't she be more like the other girls who would have believed they were ducks if Draco said they were? But no, she had independence and a free spirit. Therefore, she will always question and defy him no matter what. Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Didn't you listen to Trelawney at all?" Hermione glared. "Because if you had, you would have heard her say this link draws us together. We hate each other, but this link is putting up an illusion that we want each other. Get it?" Hermione didn't get it. Draco could tell by the expression on her face. It was the Hermione Granger Face, which he lovingly called it. Simply, it meant she didn't take a single word he just said into consideration.

"But I felt it, so I would know if it was real or not." Draco growled.

"Don't be thickheaded! Do you honestly believe that you, Hermione Granger, wanted to kiss me? Draco Malfoy?" Hermione blinked, but her face refused to change. "I can't believe this! You can truly stand there and say you think that's really how you feel? Don't you even realize how wrong that sounds?" Hermione defiantly raised her chin in all the Gryffindor pride she could muster.

"I can say it, because I _felt _it." Draco glared at her. "No dream could make me fall in..." She panicked, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat. Draco prayed to all the Gods in sky she wouldn't finish that sentence. "I... No dream... No stupid dream could make me _like_ you!"

"Yes, it can! The link makes us come together! It's just a trick! You don't _like_ me and I don't _like_ you!" Hermione scrunched up her face in a way that made Draco's inner conscience ping with guilt. But he couldn't go on letting her think what she felt was real. It was hard enough convincing himself.

"Fine. I hate you. Happy?" She calmly seated herself on the bed, her eyes watching him. He felt squeamish under her gaze. She was looking at him with such disappointment and anger he could hardly look at her. He sighed and turned his back to her, letting the silence fall between them. Was it only a few months ago that look used to mean nothing to him? What happened? The party, the dreams, and everything in between is what happened. That night in the garden, he couldn't help but touch her and kiss her. And now, it seemed blurry when it once was clear. He hated her. Plain and simple. The dreams were doing this. That's all it was, an illusion. A dream.

"Listen, I know you're confused. But you have to remember, you don't really feel that way about me. It's just this stupid link that's making us want each other. It'll all be over as soon as we take care of the source of the problem." Draco couldn't see her face, so he had no idea how she was taking the information. He finally closed his eyes and spilled it out. "We have to take care of my father. He's the one who did this to us. He killed my mother, so we could have a couple of bloody nightmares." He couldn't control how bitter he was sounding, but he didn't care. He was tired of pretending his emotions were in check.

There was a pause. Draco almost forgot Hermione was even in the room. He was busy envisioning himself avenging his mother's death. Her voice made him jump slightly. "Is this what Dumbledore said? To kill your father? Both of us? Why not someone else? Like the Order?" Draco stiffened. He only had to make her believe him for a little bit longer.

"Yes, he wants us to do it. Something about the link only breaking when the two linked kill the ... one who did the spell." Draco let Hermione digest what he said before turning around and staring her dead in the eyes. He could see his facial expression startled her, but he could care less. He was determined to get this over with. "We leave tonight. Dumbledore made the arrangements. Don't tell anyone about you leaving with me. No one can know, it will only put us in danger. Not even Potter or Weasley." Before she had a second thought of questions to ask, he stormed away and slammed the door behind him. He was on a mission.

((HG))

Hermione brushed her hair and fixed her collar one last time before turning away from her mirror. She slowly walked down the stairs leading from the girls' dorms to the common room of the Gryffindor tower. She was grateful it was empty. Everyone was in class, so it gave her time to collect her thoughts.

She sat in the middle of the couch and slouched against the cushions. Everything Draco had told her sounded a little fishy. Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell her himself that he was going to send her away to attempt to kill Lucius Malfoy? She swallowed and felt tears rise to her eyes. Kill – that was a scary word. The worst thing Hermione ever did to someone was punch them, and that was Draco so it hardly counted. She had hurt people's feelings before, but that was hardly murder. She burst into tears at just the thought of killing someone. Why would Dumbledore ask such a thing of her?

She wiped her tears away and sniffled into the sleeve of her robe. She was a wreck. She wished Claudia was there to make her a cup of hot chocolate. She really needed one right now. She almost smiled at the thought of Claudia's pudgy hands stroking her hair and humming to her as she sipped her drink. It felt like ages ago since she last saw Claudia. Hermione hugged her knees to her chest. The person she missed the most was her father.

Whenever Hermione had a seriously nerve wrecking problem, her father would say, "There, there, little Hermione. Everything will fall into place. All you have to do is believe." He would then kiss her forehead and hug her tightly till she no longer felt overwhelmed. Hermione used to think everything he said was true. But then she grew up. There was so much more to do than just believe. Believing hardly even seemed reasonable. She let out one last whimper before standing up and walking out of the common room. She refused to let herself be cooped up in that room any longer. She needed fresh air.

"Excuse me? Hermione Granger?" Hermione jumped and spun around to see a little first year staring up at her with strangely large eyes. The girl was no bigger than a house elf.

"Er... yes?" The girl lifted an envelope towards Hermione and nervously waited for her to take it.

"It's for you. The owl delivering got confused when you weren't there for your mail and gave it to me instead. Our last names are a lot alike. My name is Daphne Ranger." She said it so fast, Hermione almost didn't catch what she said. Hermione smiled thinly and took the thin envelope away from the girl's small hands.

"Thanks." Daphne scurried away in a blur of robes as soon as Hermione lifted the envelope away from her. She shook her head and read the return address. Hermione sharply breathed in. It was from home.

A thousand 'what ifs' flashed into her mind like a fast moving movie screen. Her hands grew sweaty and her heart began to race. It hadn't occurred to her that it could be just a check up note from Claudia like she always sends every so often. All Hermione could think of is the possibly horrible news awaiting her behind the neat white envelope.

She slowly ripped away the sealing and took out a milky white, perfectly folded, letter. She unfolded the crease and began to read her fastest.

_My dear Hermione, _

_It's been so long since I've seen your face, but I know you're doing well. I'm sorry I could not have written you sooner. I've been trying my hardest to help your mother. You see, dear, she's gotten very ill. _

_It all started with the argument between her and your father. I'm sorry to say this in a letter, it hardly seems appropriate, but I will have to anyways. My sweet, your parents are going through a very hard time. Your mother had met a man at the party, you remember, for the doctor's banquette. They met up again and for quite some time, no one knew. They were meeting in secret. I still do not know who this man is, but I think it's best that way. Your father was furious and grew very angry. He left for some time alone. It was then your mother grew sick. _

_She hasn't left bed and your father can't find out what is wrong with her. He thinks it might be stress, but I can tell he doesn't believe that. She's been complaining about headaches and she hasn't slept in days. She's been saying something about horrible dreams. _

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I don't have the heart to keep it from you. I miss you dearly and my heart is with you always. I cannot begin to say how sorry I am I didn't write you sooner. Please, try to stay strong. I couldn't bare thinking this will bring your spirits down. _

_With all my love,  
Claudia_

Hermione almost dropped the letter as the blood rushed to her head. She stood still for a moment before gasping. Her hands began to shake. _She's been saying something about horrible dreams._ Hermione gripped the letter, causing it to crease and wrinkle. _Could...? But how? Another dream link? With my... mother? _Hermione scanned the letter again. _A man... a stranger she met at the party..._ Hermione blinked before the realization hit her.

"Lucius!" she hissed out loud. She turned on her heel and bolted towards Dumbledore's office.

((DM))

Draco casually walked down the hall in his usual strut. Classes were going on for his year so he didn't worry about bumping into his friends. A cluster of first year girls passed him, giggling and whispering. He smirked and turned the corner.

Hermione was darting up the stairs, her robes fluttering among her legs. He frowned. He noticed her face was blotchy with tears and she had a piece of paper scrunched up in her hand. She sped up and hadn't noticed him, running straight past him. He hurried up and grabbed her elbow, causing her to cry out and try to yank herself free. She realized it was Draco and calmed down.

"Merlin, Granger, what in the world is going on?" Hermione panted and thrust the piece of paper at him.

"My mother is in danger! We have to tell Dumbledore immediately!" Draco's heart skipped a beat and glanced at the letter. He didn't need to read the whole thing. The first thing his eyes read were 'something about horrible dreams'. Draco sighed. What more could go wrong? "We have to tell him _now_!" Draco grabbed her roughly.

"No!" Hermione's eyes widened and Draco quickly changed his tone. "I mean, it wouldn't make a difference. We're leaving tonight anyways to stop this whole mess. The minute we kill my father, the minute it's all over with. If your mother is having dreams, it'll be over for her too." Hermione jerked away and glared at him.

"I want to tell Dumbledore." Draco growled in frustration.

"He can't do anything, Hermione! _We_ are the only ones who can do something!" Hermione looked down at the floor, her face still flushed from running. Draco stepped away and looked back at the letter. He frowned when he came across the part about the strange man from the party. It made sense that it was his father, but what did he want with Hermione's mother? _What in the world is he planning?_

"I don't understand. Did Dumbledore _really_ say we have to... you know..." Draco didn't even bother to look up to know Hermione was on the verge of crying. He sighed.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Draco discovered at a young age how easy it is to say what a person needs to hear instead of what was true. In order to have Hermione do what he needed her to do, he would have to lie to her. As guilty as that made him feel, it was necessary.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away again. "I don't want to leave tonight." Draco groaned and was about to demand she obey when she cut him off. "I want to leave right now." Draco grinned. Tonight, he and Hermione would fly to his home and take back their freedom and avenge his mother. He needed her with him, he couldn't do this alone. And that meant he had to lie to her. Dumbledore's advise still rung in his ears.

_"Just wait for me to find out a few things. I'll let you know when we'll start taking action. Just be patient."_

Draco didn't have patience. He knew his father was behind this. So, Draco would tell Dumbledore he would wait while he thought of an alternate plan. No one would know they were leaving, but that didn't worry Draco. He was finally taking action, and that's all that mattered.

"Alright. The sooner the better. We leave now."


End file.
